The Family Black
by DuskStarDragon
Summary: This is a story takes place in the days of the Court and the Hero that rose to defeat them. It follows the events that lead William Black to become the Greatest Hero ever known.
1. Never go into the Woods

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fable or any characters or storylines associated with it. I do own my own stories and characters. So please don't steal. If you do, you will spontaneously combust and I will laugh at the ashes of your remains.

Okay folks, this is my second piece of Fable fiction. I decided to write this because I was rather interested in the origins of the Hero's family. There is some basic information out there, but I wanted more. So I have written/writing a tale of how William Black, the first Hero of Albion, rose to power. So… this isn't cannon… at all… This is just my idea of how things could have happened.

Now some of this does pertain back to my first Fable story, "In the Shadow of the Mask". You don't have to read first if you don't want to… I don't think the order of things would matter… although… the surprise would be ruined for the first. Again, do as you wish.

But please do leave some words for me when you are done reading. Reviews help me improve my story and hopefully you pleasure in reading it. They can be long or short, simple or complex. It doesn't matter. I only ask that you refrain from saying that the story sucks or that I suck. If you have a serious problem with the story, then please leave your thoughts in a well thought out and coherent review or PM. I will try to address your issues as soon as possible.

Please do enjoy the bits of my twisted imagination.

**The Family Black**

**Chapter One:**

"**Never Go into the Woods…"**

He was always told to never go into the woods just outside the village. Many dangerous creatures lurked about and would make a quick meal of him. All sorts of beings that were let loose upon the world so long ago now roamed the woods. He couldn't remember a time when they did not. It had always been like that or least as long as the elders of the village could remember a time when it was safe to leave the village. It was an unseen line that was drawn around the village to which either side stepped across, they would be attack.

He recalled many times in his young life when all the men of the village would rush out in the middle of the night to chase away some beast or creature. It was always scary to see all the men running forth with their makeshift weapons and troches. The creature, whatever it was, would growl and snarl as the men would swing the troches to make it back away. Others would rush their pitchfork towards the creature's vital parts in hopes that they would land a fatal wound. The trespasser would usually turn around, understanding that it wouldn't find a meal there. Of course… it worked the other way around too.

During the day, the forest looked inviting and safe for even a small child to walk through. For the most part, it was safe to go a certain distance. People could forage and collect firewood, but once the sun began to set all the people would rush back to the safety of the village. Once the sun went down and the light faded, that's when the beasts and demons came out. The wolves roamed in their packs in search of any one that was unable to make it back. Things… indescribable things lurked about through the shadows and moonlight. The villagers said that those things were demons.

He had never seen a demon up close before. Only when the men were chasing them away and even then his mother would drag him away from the window. It was one thing that he wanted to see in his life, other than another village. There was just something about the idea of coming face to face with a creature that could swallow him in one bite sent a chill up his spine. Though maybe a demon wouldn't want to eat him? Maybe he would be too small for them to even consider in making him a meal? He wouldn't know until he found one.

That is the very reason he decided to go out in the woods that day. He had finished all his chores and asked his mother if he could go out and play. She said yes, but warned him not to go into the woods. Normally he would have obeyed her, but for some odd reason he felt particularly naughty that day and disobeyed her. Out into the woods he went. Today was the day he was going to meet a demon.

He was familiar with the woods that surrounded the village; many times he had gone out with his father to collect wood and such. As he walked along, he noticed where the trees started to grow thicker and the less stumps were to be found. He was getting to the border where few ventured and even less came back. Looking back one more time, he could just barely make out the roofs and the smoke billowing from the chimneys. He could have turned back now, but that's not what he intended to do.

"Today is the day I'm going to meet a demon," he promised to himself.

Without another thought, he headed deeper into woods. The sun slowly disappeared behind the growing canopy cover. It grew noticeably cooler as the shadows that took over the remaining hints of light. He was deep in the wood now. No light ever hit the ground. The animals and creatures knew not the warm and brightness of the sun nor the soft twinkled glow of the stars and moon. It was disorienting at first, but his eyes grew use to the dim surroundings. There was barely any movement, save for his own. Occasionally a bird flew or called out. The leaves of some bushes rustled, but nothing he thought would be a demon or a wolf. It really wasn't as bad as the villagers had made it to be. It sounded like the moment he would have taken a step into the woods something would gobble him up, but nothing did.

There really didn't seem to be anything in the forest, except for a few birds and squirrels. He began to wonder if there were demons in the woods or not. Surely something should have popped out by now and at least scared him.

Thud… thud…. crash! … Thud… Something large was making its way through the forest. He looked back and forth for any sign of what was coming, but all he could feel was the growing rumbling of its walk. He spied a tree with low hanging branches that he could possible climb. Running as quick as his legs could carry him, he jumped up to grab the lowest hanging branch. His fingers brushed up against the bottom of the branch, but he could not get a hold of it. Jumping as high as he could, he just seemed out of reach of the branch. The rumbling was getting closer and he was starting to worry that he might not reach the branch in time.

CRASH! A large tree fell near him.

The jolt from the fell tree boosted him enough to grab the branch. Not wasting anytime, he pulled himself onto the branch. Taking hold of another, he slowly climbed up into the thick leaves of the tree. He peeked out to see if whatever was making that noise had appeared. Another tree fell and landed just at the tree he had sought refuge in. the branches shook and he nearly lost his grip. His heart was racing as he looked through the leaves to see what was coming. Still nothing came, but the ground was shaking like the earth was angry. It was getting harder and harder to hold onto the branches as the shaking continued. But he held on like his life depended on it. Though, his life really did depend on it.

Squeal!

The monster had finally emerged. He looked on in awe as his eyes lay upon the biggest boar he had ever seen. It was a big as a house with fur that was blacker than the deepest, darkest cave. Its two large eyes glowed red and were as big as pot. The fur, though it was so dark and hard to truly see, looked like spears that could pierce a man through and through.

He remembered some of the elders talking about monstrous beast that could kill a man with one blow, but he didn't think they would or could ever be this big. To kill a beast like this would feed his entire village for a year, but how to do so was a question he could never hope to answer. Leaning further in, he tried to see if he could measure's the animal's tusk.

Crack… snap! The branch that was holding his weight fell from beneath his feet. The boar hearing the sound quickly whipped its massive head around and smelled the air in a panic. Turning around, it ran back into the forest where it came. The boar's mad dash was shaking the earth so badly that he was having a hard time pulling himself back up into the tree.

Grrr… a low growling noise came from bushes just opposite to the tree he was hiding in.

Grr… Three set of glowing eyes peeking out from behind the leaves.

Snapping of jaws filled the air, while growling grumbled through his body. He looked to see where the noised were coming from, but all he could see were four sets of glowing eyes and shaking bushes. His heart started to pump and nearly jumped out of his chest. It hadn't appeared yet, but whatever it was it was filling him with fear. He knew that he had to get back up into the tree and out of sight. He only had to swing his leg high enough to catch the branch he was hanging from.

He pulled and swung, but couldn't get his leg up. He tried with all his might, but the little strength that he had was failing him. He could feel his grip slipping. His fingers were growing numb. Sweat lined his brow. Looking over at the moving bushes, he felt his heart stop.

On all four they came crawling out of the bush. Thick brown fur covered their bodies. Long, curved fangs hung from their jaws. Black smooth claws projected from their elongated fingers. A thin tail whipped about behind them. They sniffed the air as they came closer.

He had never seen or heard of creatures like this. Their glowing eyes swept across the forest floor. They growling and snapped at one another like they were arguing with each other. They came over to the where the giant boar had run off. They put they noses to the ground and began to smell for a trail. Their noses went deep into the hoof impression left by the great beast. They bared their teeth and growled as they scanned the small clearing.

_Please don't find me… Please don't find me…;_ he prayed as he tried to stay as still as he could, _I should have listened to mother…_

The one that lead the troop of four snorted as it rose onto two legs. Its ear swiveled back and forth. They suddenly turned to the left. Slowly its head turned to his hiding spot. He wasn't breathing so it couldn't hear be hearing that. He could have sworn that his heart had stopped, so that couldn't be it.

"Grr…," the creature's ears snapped back and laid flat on its head.

"Oh no…," he whispered to himself in fear.

He knew that he had been found and they would soon on him. For moment, he wondered if it would take one or two bites to consume his small body. Looking down he could see that they were being to circle the tree. Their lips began to glisten with dripping drool as they all locked on to where he was hiding. One stood up and dug its claws into the truck of the tree. It stood so tall that it had surpassed the branch that was just out of his reach. These… creatures were much bigger than he had thought.

"Why didn't I listen to mother," he could feel tears forming in his eyes as his thoughts moved to the family and friends he would never see again.

The beast heard his little voice and a strange smile formed on its face. It licked its lips and clapped its jaws together. The others started to reach up the like the first, but the other growled and barked at them. They backed away with their fur raised and growling lowly. The first obviously didn't want to share the small morsel that it had found. Digging its claws in deeper, it started to climb slowly towards him.

He wanted to move, but his body seemed to be stuck to the branch that he was hanging onto. His legs would not push him up. His arms would not pull him up. He was stuck in place. Fear was indeed the most powerful bond of them all. It came so close that he could smell its rotten breath and feel the steam upon his face. He knew then that he would never see home again. Closing his eyes, he said a silent apology to his mother, hoping that the wind would take it to her.

"OOOWWOOOOO!" the creature cried out in pain.

His eyes shot open to see what was happening. The beast was no longer climbing, but was lying across the open area. The other three stood there, astonish, if not afraid of what just happened. Looking down at the base of the tree, he saw a slender, young woman standing there. Her face was young and her hair was as dark as night. Her skin was pale and glistened in the fading light. Her eyes were like shallow pools of pure spring water. Her body curved in and out and seemed so perfect.

He shook his head. Though the woman seemed perfect in body and beauty, there was something off about her. Taking a closer look, he could see what made her… so different. She stood higher than any man. Her fingernails came to a point and looked like talons. Instead of standing flat on her feet, she stood on the end closest to her toes. Her toes… they were more like claws. The most distinguishing feature about the strange woman was the pair of ivory horns that came from her forehead and outlined her face. In between the horns were smaller ones that barely jutted out. In some ways, it looked like a crown on her head.

_What a strange being_, he couldn't help but thing.

"You are far from home children of Balvorn," the woman's voice was gentle, "I know that you are in search of food, but these woods do not belong to you or your Master," she smiled at the growling creatures, "Please be on your way and go in peace," she bowed her head to them.

The one that had to been thrown across the clearing stood up on all four and began to growl fiercely at the strange woman. The others stood up as well and followed the first's lead. They snapped their jaws and barked at her. Foam and drool blasted from their mouths with every bark and growl. The woman only stood there with a smile on her face.

"There is no need for this;" she spoke again, "The great boar you seek is heading back to your territory. There is no harm done and no need to get our Masters involved. Please," the smiled disappeared from her face, "Go in peace."

They looked to one another and seemed to have a silent conversation. They then locked their eyes back on to the woman and growled.

"I see," she sighed, "I do not wish to fight you."

The leader of the wolf like creatures crouched down and threw itself at the woman.

SLAM! The beast crashed into tree trunk.

The tree shook so hard from the impact, that he nearly lost his grip on the branch that held him.

"Hmm…?" the woman looked up, "Oh… a human…," she cocked her head, "How curious."

Seeing its chance to gain the upper hand, the creature pounced once more. This time it hit its mark. It and the woman tumbled to the ground. They twisted upon one another for what seemed like an eternity, until the creature pinned the woman to the ground. It bent its massive head over the woman's. He looked on it horror as the others began to surround the pinned down woman. Though, she did not seem worried about all that was happening.

"Please child of Balvorn," she sighed, "I do not want to harm you, but you are leaving me with very few choices. If you do not stop and return to your territory, I will be forced to remove you."

The creatures… the children of Balvorn… looked to one another and seemed to laugh at the woman's words. Opening its jaws as wide as it could, the beast on top of the woman took aim. Closing his eyes and turning away, he could not bear to see the beautifully strange woman torn apart.

BOOM! The tree shook violently again.

Forcing his eyes to open, he found that the woman was upright. At the base of the tree, the beast was lying with back to the truck. Its mouth was blackened and smoke was coming from it. The fur on its chest was still sizzling and burning with small flames. The other three creatures back away from the woman.

"My, my…," a voice echoed, "You have gotten yourselves into some trouble."

Looking to where the voice originated, he saw a man in black garb with silver armor. His hair was like that of purest silver with tints of red and rust. His eyes seemed bottomless, but there was a fiery ember that burned deep inside. He was handsome enough, though there was something very sinister about him.

He looked to the creature that was sprawled out on the tree trunk, "You should know better than to go after such a small morsel when the bigger game is still within reach," he growl.

The beast whimpered and tried to move towards the man, but it was far too weak.

"Pathetic creature," he growled once more, "I should have just fed you to the vultures instead of giving you new life."

The creature tried once again to whimper, but it was cut short by a flash of light. It sat there for just a moment, like nothing was wrong. Its head suddenly fell to the forest floor; blood seeping from its neck. The jaws moved as if it was still trying to whine, but nothing came from its mouth.

"What a waste," the man wiped his sword clean, "As for you," he took his fist and banged it up against the tree trunk

He couldn't hold on this time. The force the man had hit the tree was too great. He was almost surprised that it didn't break in two. He fell from his lofted perch towards the ground. He was sure that he would break something when he hit. He jolted to a stop. Looking about, he could see that the man had caught him by the shirt and was suspending him about the ground.

"You three would rather go after something that can be consumed in two bites, than something that could feed us for a week?" the man chided the three remaining beasts.

They looked to one another, then silently slipped back into the bushes with their heads hanging low.

"I thought so," the man sneered.

"Sir," he spoke up, "Please don't feed me to those beasts. I'm sorry…," he pleaded.

"Barely a mouth full," the man threw him to the woman.

She gently caught him and set him on the ground. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he quickly headed around the woman and hid behind her legs. She looked down at him with curiosity. She looked confused by his actions and wasn't sure was to do about the small creature that was now wrapped around her legs.

"You are such a child Sephire," the man chuckled, "You would still be lost and confused if it weren't for Lord Jack."

She pulled her attention away from him and smiled at the man, "And that is why I am thankful that Master Jack has taken me in and given me a purpose in life. I thank the spirits everyday that I am so blest to have a Master like him."

The man only shook his head, "Again… you are such a child," he bowed lowly to her, "I must take my leave. It was good to see you to see you again," the man disappeared in a whirl of leave and grass.

Woman looked down to him, "Are you alright little one?"

He felt his head grow light and the world faded.


	2. A night with a Demon

**Chapter Two:**

**A night with a Demon**

* * *

><p>It was a cool night. The breeze was whipping through the trees with no concern for the delicate, green leaves. It shot around the limbs and ripped down the trunks until it made its way down to his little body. It danced down his spine and caused him to shake. He held himself tighter to keep the wind at bay. It was the coldest he had been in a long time. He shivered and shook, not sure how long he could stay out there in the middle of the woods. How he wished that he had turned back sooner. How he wished that he had stayed just inside the borders of the town. How he wished that he had listened to his mother. The wind blew hard.<p>

He shivered harder.

"Oh… the poor little thing," a set of arms wrapped around his chest and something lay over his entire body.

The nipping wind stopped and a warmth enveloped him. It was like being in a room with a cozy fire burning. He would be sitting in his mother's lap and his father would have his arms wrapped about both of them. A blanket would be pulled up to his nose and it would almost be too hot to bare. It didn't matter though; he was with his family and that's what matter.

Though he was warm now, he still was out in the demon infested woods.

"I wonder if he's from the human village?" the sweet voice of a woman questioned out loud, "Strange," she pulled her fingers though his hazelnut hair, "that he would be so far. I have never seen one so far into the woods. Hmm," she gently touched his cheek, "They are as soft and squishy as I thought."

"What do you expect from such pathetic creatures?" a chilled entered his warm place.

"Master," the gentle arms left him, as did whatever lay over him.

Opening his one eye, he had to see who brought such a chill.

"Yes my dearest Sephire," a man stood over him.

He looked like a man or at least his form was that of a man. A slender one at that. Not a hint of his skin could be seen. He wore a suit of armor of dark silver. His shoulders and head were covered by a red cloth that looked ragged and torn. There was no face… only a blank white and red mask. A pair of burning eyes peered through the eye holes. They make him shutter.

"Master," the woman bowed her head lowly to him.

She had changed since he had first seen her. Her face was still kind and gentle and her horns still curved and outline her face. Red cracks lined her skin and glow with a yellow light. A pair of tattered wings spread from her back. Like the cracks, they were red and glowed with an eerie light. Small sharp spine protruded from her back. Her nails had grown out and looked like more like talons.

"Now, now my dear," the masked man ran his metal claws under her chin, "There's no need for formalities," he brought her face up to his, "We are not amongst my brother Knight or sister Queen. Let us speak freely," he stepped away from her with his fingers lingering under her chin.

"As you wish my Master," she would not raise her eyes.

The man sighed, "Ahh… you never did understand the meaning of 'speak freely'."

"Forgive me my Master," she finally looked at him, "but I know my place and dare not stand above it."

"That is why you are my favorite," his mask seemed to smile, "Though I am afraid that I'm not here for a cordial visit," he growled, "What happened today… in these woods… with Balvorn and his minions? Don't lie," he grabbed one of her horns.

"I would never lie to you Master," her face flashed with fear, but returned to her normal calm self, "I was lying in a tree not too far from here," she started to recall, "when I heard a great clatter. I came upon an Iraicath Boar fleeing from something. I followed its trail and found that four of Balvorn's children had decided to consume the human child here," she nodded to the boy she thought was still sleeping, "I asked them to leave and they refused. One attacked me and I defended myself. Balvorn came and punished the one that attacked me. The others left. So did he," she finish her recount.

"…," the masked man stared at her with unblinking eyes.

He watched in terror, thinking that the masked man was going to punish the strange woman.

He let go of her horn and gently ran his hand through her black hair, "That's my girl… Balvorn's account matches yours. He sends his apologies for making your day unpleasant."

"There is no need for a General to apologize to a lowly servant," she bowed once again.

"Either way, what is done is done," he turned away from her, "Of course," he turned his attention back to the spying boy, "What is to be done with this… child?" he pulled out a dagger.

"Please Master Jack," she spread her wing in front of him, "His is but a lost child. He is no threat to you or the Court. Please," she got down on bended knee, "allow me to return the child to where he belongs. It will much quieter if I do," she looked up at him.

"How so my dear?" he didn't seem to believe her.

"I have noticed that when one of their own goes missing in the woods," she explained, "That they make so much noise and wail all day and night. They all come together and there is much crying and screaming. I can't sleep for days when one of them disappears," she sighed, "I can only imagine how long they will moan if a child will go missing. And I am still very tired from the duties you have asked me to perform."

The masked man thought for a moment, then sheathed his blade, "Alright Sephire. You win. Do whatever you wish with the child, but know this," he disappeared into a whirl of dust, "Whatever he does, you will be responsible…," his voice faded.

"Yes Master," she bowed her head, "How are you feeling little one?" she looked back him.

"You knew that I was awake?" he cautiously sat up.

"You winced a little when Master Jack pulled his blade," she smiled to him.

He tucked his legs up to his chest and shivered. The demon woman noticed this and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and then her wings around the both of them. His body stopped quivering as her warmth filled him.

"Thank you," he nestled into her, "… I shouldn't have come out here…," he started to cry.

"I was curious to why you were out here," she wasn't sure what to do for him, "Most humans refuse to come into the forest. Why would one so small venture out so far?" she rested her head on the top of his.

He sniffled and wiped his nose, "… I just wanted to…," he looked up to her, "… I wanted to meet a demon…"

The woman cocked her head and looked down at him, "That is a strange thing to say. Every human I have ever met has either run from me or attacked me… I really can't understand why though," she sighed.

"Well," he looked up at her, "Demons are evil. They steal our food and eat people," he could see that this upset her, "Not you though. You seem very nice," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You saved me from those nasty beasts. You're my hero."

"Hero?" she didn't understand the word.

He yawned, "That means that I owe you one and that," he gave her a squeeze, "you're my friend."

"Friend?" she didn't know this word either.

"That means," he yawned again, "I care about you… that we're bonded… that," his eyes got too heavy.

He gave way to the demands of sleep. His mind drifted away peacefully in the warmth of the demon woman's arms. She was so warm and her skin was so soft and smooth. He hadn't noticed before, but there was a fragrance about her. It was sweet and pleasant and lulled him into a deeper sleep. For the moment, he didn't care that he was in the middle of the woods in the arms of a demon woman.


	3. Two Rolls and a Tart

**Chapter Three**

**Two Rolls and a Tart**

* * *

><p>"Please! I beg you! Please return my child!" a frantic voice filled the air.<p>

Sleep was so heavy in his eyes, that he was having a hard time waking up.

"Monster! Give me back my child!" a man's voice growled angrily.

"Huh?" he was finally able to force open his eyes, "… mother… father…?" he thought that he was seeing a mirage.

"Don't worry my son!" the blurry image of his mother screamed, "We'll save you from the demon," she tried to run to him, but was held back by his fuzzy father.

"What's going on?" he found himself cradled the demon woman's arms, "Am I home?" he looked up her.

She did not look down. Her face was filled with apprehension. Though she tried to stay still, her body quivered as she stared at the growing crowd of villagers. She was frightened… frightened by those that could do so little to her.

He turned his attention back to his mother and father. Tears were streaming down his mother's red face. Her hair was a mess, as it looked like she hadn't even tried to tame her wavy brown locks. His father's face was face too, but he looked more angry than anything. He gripped his biggest hammer until his knuckles turned white. He looked like he would charge at a moment's notice. Not even the strongest of the villagers would be able to stop him.

"Demon! Let go of my son," he waved his iron hammer at her, "or I'll come and get him myself!"

The demon woman stepped back.

"It's okay," he assured her, "I'm okay everyone," he waved to them.

"My son!" his mother reached out to him, "It will be okay!"

"I don't think they can hear me," he climbed down from her arms, "I'm fine," he walked towards them, "She saved me from…," he started to say.

"Oh my son!" him mother ran up to him with a death grip, "Don't worry," she quickly snatched him away, "I won't let that monster hurt you," she ran back to the safety of the crowd.

"Go on! Get out of here!" the villagers started to cry, "Leave this place and let our children be!"

"But mother," he tried once more to explain, "She…"

"Hush my darling," she smiled with tears in her eyes, "It will alright."

"But mother…," she hugged him tightly into her chest.

He managed to pull his head from her long enough to see his savior shivering as the crowd moved in on her. They yelled and threatened her. They held up pitchforks and threw stones at her. She looked to him with her ice blue eyes and disappeared into the woods.

"That's right beast," one elder yelled, "Keep away from our children and village or you'll pay with your life," he raised his pitchfork.

The other villagers agreed with him with a loud cry of approval.

"What happened out there?"

"How did you manage to stay alive?"

"What kind of creatures did you see?"

They started to bombard him with question.

He started to answer, but his father interrupted him.

"My child has been through much. He spent the entire night in the woods and was kidnapped by a demon," he spit at the mention of the creature, "Please, let us take him home so he may begin to regain his strength."

The villagers looked to one another and silently agreed to leave the child be. Their questions would be answered, but only after the parents were satisfied with their child's recovery. They dispersed and went about their day or went to the edge of the woods were the demon woman disappeared to make sure she was gone. She was without a trace.

"Oh my son! My son! My son has returned to me alive," she mother was squeezing him to death.

"He might not be alive much long if you hold him like that," his father noticed that he was turning blue.

"I'm just so happy to have him back," she gave him one more good hug, "But I am also so furious with him!" she instantly changed.

He knew that he was in big trouble.

"Not here my darling," his father motioned to her, "Let's take our son back to the house and get him fed."

Gurgle… gurgle… whine…

His stomach started to complain.

"Come on son," his father pulled him from his mother's grip, "Your mother still has some bread and stew from the night before. That should fill you up."

He just wrapped his arms around his father's massive neck. Nobody seemed interested in listening to him. And he was hungry. He hadn't eat anything since the day before and was rather surprised that his stomach was just now telling him. He tried to keep his mind off his grumbling tummy be watching the scene go by. It was still the same village of wooden homes and thatched roofs he left behind. The market was getting back to business with people buying and selling. The sounds of axes cutting deep into wood wafted the woodcutters just at the edge of the woods.

No sounds of children could be heard though. They were locked up in their homes and peering through the windows as he passed by. Their eyes filled with curiosity, but at the same time echoed fear. They probably were told all night long about the assortment of creatures and demons that haunted the woods. How they would steal away bad children and gobble them up. Surely they thought he was one of these children.

He wasn't.

His mother ran out ahead and opened the heavy wooden door to their small, but cozy home. The smell of a beef stew and freshly baked bread filled the air. Its aroma filled the senses and made his mouth water with delight. His father set him down on his little wooden chair, while his mother filled a wooden bowl with the thick and hearty stew. She set it down in front of him with his spoon ready. He quickly slurped it up and inhaled all the moist, tender beef bits and slowly cooked vegetables. It was salty and savory. It passed down the throat easily and filled his tummy with warmth. It was just what he needed after a long night in the woods.

"Eat, eat my son," his mother handed him some bread.

Doing as his father had done a thousand times before, he broke the bread and wiped the empty bowl to soak up the last bits of delicious broth. He popped these soggy bits into his mouth and yum rolled off his tongue. The stew was filling but his mother's bread made it a meal.

"Do you feel better?" she gently wiped some dirt from his face, "Oh!" she suddenly remembered, "Are you hurt? Did that beast injure you?" she started to check every place she could.

"I'm fine mother," he pulled away from her, "She didn't hurt me."

"She?" she looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah… the demon woman," he couldn't remember her name, "She saved me and kept me warm all night," he thought of how warm she was. "She was really nice and kind. You know," he folded his arms, "the villagers shouldn't have treated her like that. She was horribly frightened by the way they were yelling and threatening her. I could tell by the way she was shaking," he looked up to both of them.

"Son," his father didn't understand what he was saying, "That was a monster," he bent down to his level, "Those creatures would eat little ones like you."

"You're confused," his mother hugged him, "It must have been a terrible night," she smiled as she pulled the hair out of his face, "Being so cold and surrounded by who knows what," she didn't even want to think about it, "I'm just glad that you're okay," he gave him another hug, "But," she straightened up and wiped away some stray tears, "I'm furious with you for not listening to me," she scowled down at him, "I've told you a thousand times not to play in the woods. There are things out there that will eat you in one bite. You should consider yourself lucky that… that monster," she hissed, "found you unappetizing."

He looked down at himself and had to agree, "That one demon man did say I was barely a mouthful."

"Barely a…," his mother started to fall.

His father quickly caught her and sat her down in a chair.

"Son," he looked to him, "Why don't you go to bed and rest a while. I'll take care of your mother," he kissed in between her brow.

There was no point in trying to explain the fantastical adventure he had been on. His father would listen and his mother would probably keep fainting. It was best if he would just go lie down for a while, though he wasn't all that tired. Opening the door to the bedroom, he looked to his bed. It was still made like he had the day before. Though it looked like someone had been laying on top of the patched feather filled quilt. It was an impression of a woman curled up into a ball. He traced his finger along the indents until he reached his lumpy pillow. It looked like there was a pool of liquid has been on it. He touched it. It was cold and wet. His mother must have spent all night there… crying.

He sighed.

He felt guilty about making everyone worry so much about him. He didn't mean to. He just wanted to meet a demon. He did, but he caused so much trouble. He would apologize the village when things calmed down a little.

Looking to his moistened pillow and concaved quilt, he thought it was best to try his parents' bed. Theirs looked like it hadn't been slept in for a few days. He crawled up and laid down in between his mother's and father's pillow. Only a crack of light made its way through the two pillows. He just laid there with the pillows over his face. His stomach felt distended and heavy from stew and bread. There was still a warmth there and he could feel it with his hands. His eyes started to wonder why they were still open. It was a cozy little place to take a nap. He tried to tell himself that he had slept most of the night, but his eyes and mind said that wasn't enough. Surely he could sleep anymore.

His heavy eyes won.

A few days later…

"These look wonderful mother," he comment his mother's pies and pastries.

"Oh you always say that," he slapped away his hand from an apple pie, "That's not for you."

"I know," he smiled as he rubbed his hand, "But can't I take something for my friends? They do love your sweets," he gave her the biggest set of sad eyes he could.

She half smiled down at him as she kneaded the snow white dough, "Well…," she pretended to think really hard, "Alright," she agreed, "but only two rolls and a tart," she pushed his hands away from the meat and sweet pies.

"Thank you mother," he quickly through the treats into his sack, "I'll be back before dinner," he shouted as he headed out of the door.

"And make sure to grab your father on your way back," she reminded him, "you know how he forgets the time when he's hammering away at the anvil."

"I will," he assured her.

He went running out of the house as if a demon was chasing him. He ran pass the villagers with a quick hello. They waved back and asked where he was going in such a hurry. He would only say that he was off to play. They would call back as he disappeared not to go into the woods. He would pretend that he didn't hear them and went on his hurried way.

He knew that he shouldn't be going out there, but he had something to do. There was someone that he needed to speak with. He did after all, didn't get to thank her for all that she had done. He would never be able to thank her enough, but hopefully he could give her something. Even though it was only breads and pastries.

"Maybe she will like them though," he thought out loud, "Everyone loves my mother's tarts… I know she will…"

He came to a spot in the woods where he had sat for the past few days. It was a small clearing filled with tall grasses and wildflowers. It was just far enough away from the village that no one would see whom he was trying to meet, but close enough if he had to run home. There was a grey boulder that made a perfect seat for him. He would climb up onto its smooth top and wait. The sun would stay with him as long as possible, but once it dipped down, he had to go home. He would have stayed longer if he could, but he now knew what truly lay in wait in the woods.

"You know," he spoke out loud, "I'm just going to keep coming here until you come out. I know you're here," he scanned the tree line, "I can feel it. You're just as curious about me as I am about you. I know that you're a kind… person," he thought was the best word to use, "I'm sorry about the way the villagers treated you. They're scared… so many of our loved ones have disappeared out here and we all see the shadows and beasts that run about," he sighed, "But you know what," he smiled as he pulled out the rolls and tarts, "I don't care that you're a demon. You're my friend. I believe that you are a kind and gentle person with a really big heart. That's why I brought these for you," he set them down next to him, "It's to say thank you and to show how much I appreciate what you did for me… for my parents… that's why I'm happy to call you my friend… someone that I really care about. Although," a thought came to him, "I guess you don't know my name. I never really got to introduce myself," he stood up, "My name is William Black. I am the son of a Blacksmith and a Baker and I'm happy to be your friend."

A breeze blew past him.

She stood before him in her loosely draped white clothing and horns surrounding her face. She still was fair and gentle in face. She may have been scary to some, but to him, she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

"I am told," she quietly spoke, "that it is rude not to introduce yourself when asked," she bent down to his level, "My Master calls me Sephire."

William smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sephire."


	4. From a Boy

**Chapter Four:**

**From a Boy…**

"So we use the metal to make all sorts of things," William explained, "Like pots and horseshoes and hammers and…," he looked up to her, "You're more interested in that pastry than what I am saying. Aren't you?"

Sephire looked down to him with a little guilt in her eyes, "… yes… What is it called again?"

He sighed, "It's called an Apple Crisp. My mother loves making them around this time of year," he looked to the demon woman.

She smiled as she stared at the crisp. Her fat peachy tongue ran over her lips just as she was about to bite into the pastry. He had taught her to do before taking a bite of anything that looked delicious. She had asked why, but he really couldn't answer though. It was something that his father had taught him and his father before him. It was just something that all Black men did. Why they did it, they probably didn't even know.

He took his mind away from the unknown origins of the lip licking and looked to the scenery around him. The trees had gotten a little taller over few the last years. Some new ones even tried their luck, but the elders wouldn't allow them to grow. But they were losing their leaves now. If the little ones could hold on to their green leaves a little longer, they may be able to grow just a little. The smallest of the young trees were already buried deep in the fallen red and golden leaves.

It was the most beautiful times of the year. Leaves were turning to rust or they shined like the sun. Flowers had lost their blooms and were trying their hardest to hold on. Like every generation before them, they were in their later years. They knew they were on their way out, but it didn't make them weak. They still held onto their green leaves and stems and did not break before the strongest wind. The fruits and vegetables were coming into their own as well. It would be one of the last times that he would get to eat such fresh things. It would soon be up to the winter stores and tough root vegetables to satisfy his hunger. He always missed the fruits. But now there was something else that he missed during the winter months.

"How long have we known each now?" he pondered as he took a bite out of his crisp, "About four years since we met in the deep woods," he smiled up at her with crumb lined lips.

"I suppose," she swallowed, "You humans are the ones that define time. It makes no difference to me," she stretched out on the giant boulder, "I know only of night and day."

He laughed, "Yeah… that's humans for you…"

She notice something was different about him, "What is wrong William? Why do you talk in circles lately? Are you bored with me?" she seemed a little hurt.

He shot up with red cheeks, "NO! NO! I could never be bored with you… not that I mean anything by that," he looked away from her, "I just… wished that we could… be… more… open…," he wasn't sure how to put it.

"Open?" she cocked her head in confusion.

"I mean that I wish," he sighed, "I wish we could be friends out in the open."

She looked around, up into the sky, down to the ground and back to him, "But we are in the open."

He ran his fingers down his face with a heavy sigh, "I want to be able for you to come to the village and visit me. I always have to come out here and meet you. I have to sneak out like I'm doing something wrong, but I'm not," he looked up to her with sad eyes, "I just want the villagers… my mother and father to understand what a wonderful person you are," he drew closer, "If they could only see the gentle being that I know and…," he cheeks turned red hot, "care about… as a friend," he quickly added.

They had become… comfortable with each other over the years. There were a few bumps and misunderstandings. But they were always able to come back together and fix what was broken. They taught each other a lot. She taught him about the woods and the creatures that inhabited it. He taught her about humans and their ways. He would listen intensely to her with wonder in his eyes as she spoke of wild and spectacular beings that not even the imagination could dream of. She would lay up on the boulder and politely listen to him as he tried to explain why the villagers did what they did. It was a cue to him when she cocked her head to one side that he needed to explain further.

Right now, she was cocking her head

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," he took in a deep breath, "I want to formally introduce you to the village. Tomorrow is the harvest festival. It would be the perfect time for them to meet you. Say you'll come?" he begged her.

She looked down at him, then away, "I'm sorry William… but I can't...," she disappeared from sight.

"Sephire? Sephire!" she was gone.

It was always a hard subject to discuss with her. She did not trust humans, but he could understand why. She was a demon and something that every man, woman and child feared. They would run and hide or take up arms. Whatever they would do, it would shame or frighten her. For someone that could summon fire and move in the blink of an eye, she was rather delicate and sensitive. Whenever he seemed sad or mad, she always thought it was her fault somehow. Even if he hadn't seen her for a few days. Today, he wasn't mad at her running away; he was mad at himself.

"I guess I should head back," he started to pack up his sweet lunch, "It's that late," he looked up at the sun, "Maybe father needs help at the forge."

It wasn't a long walk back to the village and he had done it a thousand times before. He would be in a hurry usually; had to make sure he would make home in time for dinner. But today he wanted to spend as much time walking through the woods as possible. There was a lot going through his mind. So time alone would hopefully clear it. He just let the breeze play with the falling leaves of warm colors and the few birds left sing whatever songs remained in their hearts. There weren't many left, just the few that would stay until late winter. They weren't the most beautiful birds nor did they have the best songs, but they were hearty and very sturdy.

"My hammer maybe black and dented," he mimicked his father, "But it will last longer than any hammer made today," he smiled and laughed to himself.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…," a childish giggle echoed through the nearly naked trees.

"Hello?" he quickly turned around, "Who's there?" he didn't see anyone, "Sephire, is that you?"

There was no answer.

"Maybe I'm hearing things?" he wasn't sure what just happened.

"… William… William…," a raspy voice called to him, "… William…," it felt like it was in his ear.

He twisted and turned to see where the voice was coming from, but it didn't matter which way he looked. Up or down, left or right, there was not a soul to be seen.

"William… come to me…," it playfully called, "We can dance and play all day and night… you'll never have to do another chore for the rest of your life… come to the darkened shadows… where your heart's desires will be full filled…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green. It flew up high into what remained of the leaves. It looked so out of place being such a fresh color amongst the dead. One would have thought it was a playful spirit that just wanted to cause trouble, but he knew better.

"Wood Nymph…," he ran away from the spot.

He remembered every word that Sephire had spoken of these devilish little creatures. Though small in size, they were terrible in every way possible. They summoned horrid beasts that would sting and slash at any that would come near it. The little imps themselves were hard enough to kill, but with their minions, even the strongest of man would have a difficult time. No the worst thing of all that she had told him was that they drain the souls out of children. They would lure them away with promises of play and carefree days. They would lure them to the dark places and take their souls. What would happen to the children… she would not say.

"William?" a strong arm caught hold of him.

He looked up to see it was his father with a worried look in his eyes. He hadn't realized that he had run all the way back to the village.

"Father," he caught his breath, "What's wrong?"

"Abbigail has gone missing," he let go of his son, "Your mother and I grew worried when we couldn't find you. Where were you?" he asked.

"I was… out in the woods," he didn't want to lie.

"Doing what?" his father continued to question.

"I was… I was…," he couldn't look his father in the eyes.

"Benjamin!" someone called out, "They've found the trail of the girl's deep in the woods!"

"Be right there," he called back, "Go to your mother and wait for me."

"Father. Let me go with you. I want to help. I know those trees like the back of my hand," he was tired of staying home when something happened.

He looked around and started to shake his head, but then stopped, "William," he started, "you're almost fifteen now and you've been doing a lot around the village… but," he placed his heavy callused hands on his shoulders, "I need you to stay here and protect your mother and the village…"

"But father!" he started.

"But nothing," he grew stern, "Stay here and look after things," he walked away to join the group of men that had formed, "Let's see if we can't find that little girl. Come on men," he rallied them.

"But father!" William called out, but he couldn't hear him.

They headed to the only path that lead out of the village. It was the safest way to pass through the woods, not that it didn't have its dangers. There were still the wild beasts to worry about, not to mention the uncouth men that would rob and murder any that they could catch. There was said to even be a camp of them out there, but how they could survive all the beasts and demons, no one knew. They were men that lived on the edge of life… maybe the demons and beasts thought they were like them.

"William," his mother came running up to him, "William I was so worried," she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine mother," he still stared at where his father and the group of men disappeared.

She noticed his concern, "Your father will be fine," she rubbed his arms up and down, "I'm sure that Abbigail has gone up the river too far," she tried to assure him.

"Mother," he looked into her eyes, "I heard a wood nymph's voice while I was in the forest… Father needs to know that…"

Her eyes went wide, "A nymph's… they are nothing more than stories that parents tell their children to make them behave. I told you the same stories when you were little. You just heard the wind my son. Come," she tugged at his sleeve, "let's wait for your father's return and pray to the spirits that the girl is found safe."

"Sorry mother," he ran towards his father's shop.

He didn't have time to console her or explain what he had to do. There was only time for action. He knew what he had heard was that of a malevolent nymph. He knew the dangers that his father and the men would face if they came across one. Looking around, he found what he was looking for. Leaning up against the forge, was his father iron maul. There were a few short swords hanging on the wall. His father made them strong and they were a good defense against men and beasts. But William knew nothing of swordplay. No. The only thing he knew how to swing was a hammer. He had started to learn from his father. He knew it the only thing he could rely on.

"A man is only as good as his hammer," he remembered his father's words as he picked up the heavy tool.

"William!" his mother came to the shop door, "What are you doing? Where do you think you're going?" she tried to take the maul from his hands.

"I know what father and the others are about to face," he pulled away from her, "If what I've been told is correct, then they don't know what they're walking into. I have to do something. I'm tired of being a scared little boy," he thought of all those nights when he would hide under the covers from the horrific shadows and noises at night, "I have to do this… a little girl's life is in danger."

She looked at him with sad eyes. They were wide with fear. So many times he had seen her with the same expression. He felt so much sadness… so much anger whenever he would see her like this. But it wasn't only her that made him anger. It was the fear that he witness in everyone's eyes as the sun fell and the moon rose. When the darkness crept from the woods and surrounded them… all the villagers got the same look in their eyes. As long as he could remember, there was always fear.

"Let me do this…," he wished she would let him go, "I'm not boy, but right now," he sighed, "I need to become a man."

Her lips started to quiver and tears lined her eyes. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

He ever really realized how tall he had gotten in the last few years. Where he use to look up to her with awe and love, he now looked down at her with care and still the same love. Her arms could bare reach around him, but his could now.

He took the maul in one hand and wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be back. I promise," he pulled away and looked down into her teary eyes, "I will bring back father, the men and most of all little Abbigail."

She wiped the salty tears away, "You better. I'll be waiting for you and your father to return. Now go," she turned from him.

"I'll be back," he kissed her lightly on the head.

He slung the metal hammer over his shoulder. It nearly threw him off balance. He wasn't as strong as his father, but he needed to carry the hammer. He needed it to defend those that he cared about. Steadying himself, he ran out the door and headed to where his father and the men disappeared. Hopefully he could catch up to him before something else could.

"I really hope that Sephire was just over exaggerating about nymphs," he prayed as he began to think about all that she had said.


	5. To a Man

**Chapter Five**

… **To a Man**

* * *

><p>The dirt path was covered in with red, yellow and orange leaves. They whirled about as he tried to catch up with the group of men. They couldn't have gotten far. There was still a trail of cleared leaves. The wind was picking up with each of his steps. He hoped that he would hear them or start to see hints of them, but there was nothing.<p>

The woods were that way. It would seem the most of pleasant and inviting place to go. It was a place that seemed so harmless as rabbits played and birds sang. It was a place of deception. He knew this well. The shadows moved on their own. Leaves rustled when there was no wind. Trees moaned and groaned as they tried to warn the passerby. The birds and animals would leave as if they were heralds to the coming dangers. If one knew the signs, they could survive. One who ignores what the woods are trying to say surely would parish. He would have to remain vigilant.

"What is that?" something caught his eye.

He bent down and brushed away some freshly fallen leaves. On a brown leaf there were three dots of clotted blood. He drew back. It could have been from anything. A kill from a fox or wolf. A person that cut themselves. Blood has many sources and most of them are not sinister by nature.

But this time… the way he felt… what he had heard before… something was sending chills up and down his spine… it just must be his nerves… he had run out of the village in such a hurry… all because he thought he heard a voice…

"I wanted to become a man, but maybe I'm still acting like a child," he chided himself, "Mother was right," he let the heavy iron fall to his side.

It made not a thud, but a bounce.

He looked to where it landed. Something glittered in between the leaves. Bending down and slowly grabbing the handle of the maul, he brushed away a small pile leaves.

"AGG!" he fell back in surprise.

He was not greeted by a lost piece of jewelry or old broken tool. Staring back at him was a pale face of a scarred and cut man with a golden tooth. His face was twisted in horror. His lifeless eyes stared to the sky. It looked like he had been chewing on his tongue. There were cuts… no, more like slashes across his face, but there was no blood.

Taking a gulp, William began to clear more leaves. Following the face down to the neck and past the past, he found something that he wish he hadn't.

He turned away and everything that he had, came forward. He lurched and groaned as he stared at the pool from his stomach. He spit and gulp to rid the taste from his mouth. There was no escaping the awful, burning taste. He had seen bodies found in the roads and floating on the river before. His mother always held him back when they were wheeled into the village. He was a boy and curious about things that no longer moved. He understood now why his mother held him back.

He had to look again though. He had to make sure that it wasn't someone he knew… it wasn't his face…

"It can't be…," he closed his eyes as he turned back to the dead body.

The corpse still just stared. It was no one that he knew. It was just a man torn to shreds… his insides now out…

He had to force himself to swallow. Using the maul to steady himself, he stood up. Looking across the forest floor, something seemed odd to him now. There were piles of leaves littered everywhere. They were as long as a man and then too. He went from one to another and cleared a little of each. He found boots, faces, arms, chests… bodies… they were all bodies of dead men. Their clothing was black and most wore bandanas over their faces. The knives and swords hinted to who these where.

"Bandits," he counted all the piles he could see.

They all seemed to be drained of blood. There were no pools or spattering to be seen. They were all slashed open and stabbed deeply. This was not the work of his father or the other villagers. This was work the work of any man.

He had to hurry now. His suspicions were confirmed. Something was the woods that was unnatural and devious. It called with its raspy childlike voice to one whose ears were still willing to listen. It promised wondrous things if one would only play in the shadows. So tempting… to any little one that would play. If only they knew what they were playing with.

Running past the buried grizzly scene, William had to catch up with his father and warn. Still there was no sight of them. There still was a trail, but it only led straight. He stopped to catch his breath. The weight of the maul was taking its toll. A smaller hammer or mallet was nothing in his hands, but the maul was meant for someone that knew hard labor.

"Where are you father?" he asked into the wind.

"Come and play child…," it came as a whisper.

It was the same raspy voice from before, but this time it did not seem to be meant for him.

"Be whisked away by the fall's cool breeze and forget about all that worries you," it continued.

The voice was coming from the thicker part of the woods just off the path. He looked ahead to see if anyone was there, but not another soul was to be seen. Gripping the handle of the maul with both of his hands, he ran towards the playfully ominous voice.

Twigs and small branches broke as he pushed his way through. The underbrush was growing thicker and thicker as he went along. He couldn't say how far he went. It didn't matter. There was something in the woods looking for a young innocent girl.

"Someone please!" a pitiful little voice cried out.

He instantly ran toward the plead for help. He finally emerged from the dense underbrush. It was small clearing where barely any light penetrated. Where the forest was green and full of life; this place had an eerie bluish green glow and not a single thing moved. In the center sat a girl of ten crying softly into her hands. Her greyish blue was ripped and torn like she had run through a bramble bush. Her arms and face were scratched up as well. Golden tresses fell over her shoulders, but looked like they had been pulled and stretched. Her little cheeks were as rosy as an apple from her crying.

She looked up to him as he entered the clearing, "NO! Go away! I don't want to play!" she pushed herself away.

"It's okay," he came up to her, "It's me. Remember?" he smiled gently down at her, "I'm William Black, the blacksmith's and baker's son. Your name is Abbigail and your father is a brave trader and your mother dyes clothes."

"William," she rubbed away the tears, "I remember you. Your mother made my birthday cake… I was so scared," she wrapped her little arms around his neck, "But I'm safe now. Thank you, thank you," she cried into his chest.

He looked around at the stillness of the place, "… let's go…," something didn't feel right.

Picking her up, he held her in one arm and kept the maul ready in his other. He looked around once more just to make sure he didn't hear or see anything. Again… it was just so still. But… it felt like something was waiting for him to left. That's when it would strike. That's when he would be the weakest.

"Hold on," he set her back down.

"No," she didn't want to stay any longer than they had to, "Let's go! I don't like this place!" Abbigail whined.

William wasn't listening though. Something in his mind told him that it was waiting out there. It had waited for him to come for the girl. It knew he would be distracted when he went to leave with the frightened little girl. That's when it would come.

It was growing impatient.

The leaves crunched and many low branches broke as it charged. Pushing the girl out of the way, he readied himself for whatever it was. William took the blunt weapon with both hands and swung with all his might. The iron head meet the flesh and bone head of the snarling and growling beast. It fell into a nearby tree and dared not move… nor could it anymore.

"What in the…?" he wasn't sure what he was looking at.

Its skin was like tan leather. It was short and tubby; it probably stood about two feet shorter than him. Sharp, jagged teeth hung over its fat puffy lips. Its elongated ears looked like a dog's, but there was not a single hair. It wore torn brown pants and its feet were wrapped with a dirty white cloth. By its side lay its crude weapon; a meat cleaver that had several chips in its blade.

"What… what is that?" the girl clinched William's pants.

"I don't know," he didn't want to ponder, "We should go," he quickly picked her up.

He turned back to leave from he came but a shadow floated before him. Little Abbigail clung ever tighter to him. He tried to hold up the maul as best as he could, but that swing had taken a lot out of him.

"Foolish boy," the shadow hissed, "you have ruined my meal," it drew closer.

He backed up, but kept the maul ready.

"Give me the girl," the shadow hissed, "Give her to me and I will let you go…"

"No way!" he held her tight, "You'll have to go through me first!"

"Really?" it laughed, "I only wanted to finish with a sweet little soul… those men were delicious, but a child… that is pure delight. I suppose I could make room for more…," a blood curdling laugh filled the air.

Abbigail cried, "Please don't let it eat me!"

"I won't," he promised, "Just stay behind me," he had to set her down once more.

She quickly got behind him and peeked around to see what would happen.

The shadow collapsed to the clearing floor. It bubbled and turned as it started to take new form. A long body of plate armor took shape. Eight spider like legs sprouted from the body. The end twisted up and sectioned off until it reached the end. There a sharp stinger sat, ready to strike. That the front, it grew two long appendages that curved into thin pinchers. Four glowing eyes opened and began to glare directly at him.

It was just as Sephire had described… a scorpion of black hide and red markings. This was a creature of extraordinary size; at least the length a man and a half. This was a creature that would stab and slash any that would dare attack its master. Just above the twitching creature a green aura hovered.

A little figure could be seen amongst the green glow. It looked like a little person made out of wood with hollow unblinking eyes. A crown of green moss adorned it tiny head. Little wings that looked like withering dry leaves appeared to be its beating wing. It danced and laughed as it looked down upon him.

"You should have just stayed and played," its little voice giggled.


	6. Lives on the Line

**Chapter Six**

**Lives on the Line**

* * *

><p>The giant scorpion's tail twitched as it seemed to search for the perfect place to land. The red stinger waved and swayed back and forth, dripping acidic venom every which way. Where ever the venom landed, it burned away what was there. It threw its tail forward just enough to fling some venom in his direction.<p>

He stepped back just as it burn the grass and leaves. It started to advance towards him and Abbigail. All he could do was hold the maul in front and keep the girl behind him.

"Not so brave now are we?" the little green nymph laughed as her minion kept advancing.

William gritted his teeth. He could swing the heavy hammer, but if he missed that would leave him open for an attack. Or worst… he looked back to Abbigail. She was tightly attached to his leg and had buried her head into his shirt. He could feel her hot tears collecting on his lower back. How could he attack the creature without getting her involved?

"Abbigail," he gripped the handle of the maul tightly, "Go hide behind that tree," he indicated to the big oak behind them.

"No!" she screamed, "IT WILL EAT ME IF I LEAVE YOU!"

"Abbigail!" he was slowly losing ground, "You're a very brave little girl! I know that you can do it! Just let go and get behind the tree," he looked down at her, "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise," he smiled.

Her little cheeks where red and her eyes were filled to the brim with watery tears. Her pale peach lips quivered with fear at the slightest notion of leaving his side.

"You think… I'm brave?" she looked up to him with wide eyes.

"I do… we're going to get through this," he wouldn't take his eyes off the scorpion.

"Okay," she reluctantly let go and ran behind the big, old oak tree.

He could at least breathe a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be in the way when the monstrous beast started to attack. Of course, he wasn't sure what he was going to do when it did.

The scorpion didn't pay any mind to the little girl, but was far more interested in him. It clicked and snapped at him like it was daring him to swing first. He knew better than to fall for taunts… if that was what it was doing. William could see that it was growing patient as well as its master. The little nymph fluttered above its summoned monster waiting for the show to start. It yawned and moaned like it was bored.

"Does the little scorpion want to sting me?" he teased, "I know bees with bigger stingers than that little dagger."

The scorpion clicked furiously. It obviously didn't enjoy being insulted. The twitching tail moved faster and faster as its fury grew. It made him feel uneasy and more nervous as the creature's body stiffened. He knew that it was ready to attack. He would just have to every movement… look for any hint of an assault.

The tail stopped… that was it…

It plunged its dripping venomous tail straight at him. He was able to duck left, but it withdrew quicker than a flash and struck again. He managed to roll right. Again and again it came and would not stop. It was driving him every which it could. It was keeping in the clearing. It was keeping him from running.

He would not though…

A little precious life was on the line and he wasn't going to allow a demonic fairy to have it. He didn't know her all that well. Just by name only. It didn't matter though. He was there and he was going to defend her to the end.

The scorpion continued to stab angrily at him, forever causing him to duck and roll. There was not a breath that could be taken. If he did, it would be the end. What could he do to stop the relentless attacks? He saw it as he rolled back. Right behind him there was a fell oak tree. If he could get the monstrous beast to strike it, the stinger might become stuck.

"Come on you spider wanna be!" he taunted.

Its whole body started to shutter with anger. Lifting its tail high, it ready for a devastating blow. William leaned up against the trunk of the fallen tree, hoping the creature's aim would be true. It brought down its tail so hard, he could feel the pressure, just before it hit. He could barely move out of the way before it buried itself deep into the log. The scorpion pulled and tugged, but it could not move the fallen oak or remove its tail.

He took a breath as he tried to realize that the creature was immobilized… at the moment. Looking to where little Abbigail hid, he was relieved to see that she was still behind the tree. There were still tears running down her cheeks, but there was now a smile on her face. He was sure there was one on his too, but there wasn't time for that. He looked back to see that the scorpion was still struggling to free itself.

"Come on!" Abbigail ran up to him and pulled on his arm, "We have to go before it gets free!"

There was no way that he could leave it like that… it could free itself… come after them as they tried to escape. Raising the maul as high as he could, he would bring it down on its black flat head. It was so involved in trying to escape, it didn't even notice as he approached. He took in a deep breath and steadied his stance. There was probably only going to be one shot. He had to make it count.

"No you don't!" a little green light shot before his eyes.

The little nymph wasn't going to just let him hurt her minion so easily. She started to fly about and swoop at his head. She buzzed and sneered as she tried to get him to drop the maul. Raking her small claw like fingers across his skin, she aimed precisely at his most tender of spots. She gouged at the back of his knees. She scratched at his arms. She pulled at his hair. She dug her claws into every place she could.

William tried to shoo her away, but she was always just out of reach. He dared not let go of the great hammer. It was his only defense if the scorpion escaped from its log prison.

"Get away you demonic fairy!" he continued to swat.

She laughed and giggled at his feeble attempts. She knew that he couldn't reach her. She would just flutter up and tease him with her cruel laughter. He could drop the hammer and go after her, but what could he do to her with his small hands. He stopped for moment and waited. Letting her buzz about and tear small scratches into his skin. The wounds stung and burned, but it was better than the alternative. Gripping the maul, he listened to the lessons that Sephire had taught him.

_Nymphs are dangerous creatures… small in stature, but malevolent in spirit… they lure away wayward little ones… promising them the greatest of pleasures… it is a lie though… promises only filled with death… they steal away the soul and the body left hollow… a hollow body for them to twist and turn as they please… for it to become a horrid servant… an imp of little intelligence but dangerous all the same… the little imps are not the only dangerous minions they call upon… they summon black and red scorpions with acidic venom… they sting and snap at any that try to harm their master… don't think the nymphs are weak… being dark spirits they cannot be harmed…_

"That is…," he gripped the maul tighter, "until they summon a minion," he swung as hard as he could.

The head of the maul made contact with the tiny wood like body. A streak of green blazed through the air and bounced off the giant oak that Abbigail was hiding behind. She rolled and moaned in pain from the heavy blow. She clawed at the ground and tried to pull herself towards William. She growled and hissed, speaking all sorts of curses in a language unknown to him. With one final reach, her body shuttered and collapsed to the clearing floor. The green glow that once surrounded her tiny body faded and left.

He looked back to the scorpion. It too was shuttering and writhing with agony as its dying master. Its eight legs wobbled and could not bear its weight any longer. It melted into a muddle as a candle turns into wax. Soon there was only a mixed pool of black and red where the massive creature once stood.

"You did it!" Abbigail started to dance around him, "You saved me!" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He still stared at the black puddle, "Yeah," something didn't feel right, "… we should go," he eyes still trained on the spot as he moved to the clearing edge.

"How dare you…," a voice hissed in his ears.

"Huh?" he quickly looked around.

"What's wrong?" Abbigail pulled at his sleeve, "We have to go before something else comes and tries to eat me."

"Do you think that I'll let you get away with hurting my child…," the raspy female voice came again.

"Don't you hear that?" he pulled up the maul, "Don't you hear that voice?"

"What voice?" she looked around innocently, "Can we please go?"

There was something else there. He could feel it. It was a cold presence that tingled up and down his spine. It was a thousand eyes that bared down on him. It was a glaring force that suppressed his soul. It crept about his mind and peered into the darkest… most feared places.

"You've ruined my meal…," the voice sounded, "You've killed my Hobbe…," the black puddle started to bubbled, "You've killed my child," something started to rise from it, "NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" a black shadow flew at him.

He pushed Abbigail out of the way and went to swing the maul. It only passed through the dark shadow.

"DIE CHILD OF MAN!" tendrils of darkness wrapped around his throat.

He tried to pry it off, but his hands only tore at his own neck. The pressure started force the air from his lungs as he tried to catch his breath. With each desperate attempt, more and more air left him, but none would give him sweet relieve. His face was on fire as where his lungs. Rolling his eyes to where he pushed the little girl, he could see that she had been knocked out and lying there vulnerable. Little green lights started to fill the air and surround her. He reached for her, but he couldn't move. He tried so hard to save her and now there was not even hope for him.

"Give yourself to me," the shadow laughed in his mind, "Give that delicate little soul to the void… let me drink deeply of all that joy and happiest you've had… let it be replaced by the darkest parts of your imagination… give it to me," the light was fading, "Become my little minion… do my bidding and be rid of your suffocating independent thoughts…"

He tried to fight the cold darkness that was building inside of him. It was numbing his fingers and toes. It crawled up his legs and arms and tried to seize his heart and mind. He fought with whatever he had left in him. Every good thought that he had was slowing fading and replaced by every fear that he locked away. Like his body, he was starting to feel nothing. The darkness seem more desirable than living in this constant torture.

"_I'll be back. I promise…" _his own voiced filled his mind, _"… I will bring back father, the men and most of all, little Abbigail_…"

It was the promise that he made to his mother… his mother… his father… all the villagers… little Abbigail… they were still in his mind… they were still there… he couldn't let them down… they were counting on him… he said… he promised…

"I promised…," he felt his strength returning, "my mother…," he took hold of the shadow, "that I would come back!" he ripped himself from it.

He fell back with a cough and a sputter. Wasting no time, he called upon his legs to push himself towards Abbigail.

"Shoo," he swatted away the green orbs.

They protested as they headed back to the shadow. They floated there, just staring at him. Their greedy little hollow eyes lingering over Abbigail. The shadow bubbled and constricted into a form of a woman. Two wings of twigs and moss sprouted from the back, forming a deranged pair of moth like wings. The blackness was still deep, but a purple haze hung about it. Cracks of shifting orange and yellow lined the feminine form. Purple locks of grass like hair fell about the shoulders and framed the forming face. Just like the little nymphs, this creature had hollow eyes that stared straight through him.

"You know not who you mess with child," she hissed as she point her long talon like finger at him.

He took in a deep breath, "I don't care!" he shouted, "I won't let you hurt her!" he tried to hold the limb body of the girl close.

"Hurt her?" this new creature laughed, "We only desired her soul… but now," it drew close, "I only desire your flesh!" she flew towards him at a blinding speed.

He turned and shielded Abbigail as best as he could. He knew there was no way that he could defend against this being. Bracing for an inevitable attack, he whispered a heartfelt apology to his parents and everyone that he knew.

"AAAAGGGG!" a shriek filled the air.

Opening his eyes, William looked to see what was making such a horrid noise. The dark purple woman had stopped her attack. She now lie on the forest floor, holding her arm with a blue transparent blade through it. Screaming and howling in pain, her little green minions surrounded her in worry.

"Leave them be," a stern voice filled the place.

"Sephire!?" he knew it all too well.

A whirl of wind passed him and swirled just in front of him. A shadow hovered over him as the demon woman appeared out of thin air. She was in her full demonic glory. She glowing red wing with sharp feathers. A crown of thorns adorning her head. Her talon like nail scratching at the air. The white cloths that loosely hung about her tried to hide the red cracks that lined her pale skin. She rarely was in this form, but seeing her like this brought hope to him.

"Sephire!" the demon fairy woman hissed, "Why do you interfere with my meal!? My Lady will have your insolent head for this!"

Sephire just stood there with a serene look on her face.

"Answer me you second rate demon!" she demanded.

Sephire took in a breath and released it slowly, "Leave this place Keaira. You've drained more than enough life to satisfy you and your children."

The dark female looked at her in surprise and then started to laugh wildly, "I am here on order from my Lady, the Queen of Blades. I am here to build an army for her. I am here to ensure her victories of those that rebel against order. I have come to collect so many of these little brats," she hissed towards William and Abbigail, "to replace what has been taken. And now," she pulled the blade from her arm and smashed it, "He must give himself to me to make up for the loss of my child and my minion," she went to reach for him.

A red hot fire blew towards her, causing the winged woman jump back. The flames retreated, but still hung around Sephire's arms.

"I… I don't care," Sephire stepped forward, "This territory is my Master's and he has strictly forbidden any other of the Lord's minions and servants to hunt here. He has left this place in my care," she growled, revealing her elongated fangs.

"HA HA HA HA HA," the woman laughed, "Some caretaker you are," she approached, "You allowed for all those… bandits as humans call them… to die…," he licked her fingers, "You didn't seem to care to much about what I did to them… These two however," she glare at them, "you risk your life for. Why is that?" she smirked as she waited for an answer.

Sephire looked back to William. There was a worried look in her eye, but her face remained calm.

Turning back to the large nymph, she flared her nostrils, "What does it matter that I chose to protect ones and let other die? You do. You're no different when you chose to pleasure or kill a man. It is all on a whim. I chose to look after the innocent and allow darker souls to disperse in your foul darkness. Now," the flames around her flared up, "Leave this place before I make you."

She had grown more confident over the years. He could remember the meek creature that he first saw years ago. She would barely raise her voice to the wolf like beings she called the Children of Balvorn. She would only attack when attack. She held her head low. She wouldn't even look the man she called Balvorn in the eye, nor would she reproach him.

Now… now she bore confidence and a flame…

"I shall say this one more time," she warned, "Leave this place."

"No," the dark woman simply answered.

With a snap of her fingers, the little green orbs summoned black bubbling pools that soon rose into monstrous scorpions. They clicked and snapped at Sephire, but she would not budge.

"Whom do you have to summon to your aid?" she laughed as her little army eagerly awaited their masters' orders.

"I have no friends," Sephire sadly admitted, "I have no children. I only have myself. But," a dark energy flowed around her, "I have my own minions."

The energy twisted about the clearing floor and pushed passed the scorpions and nymphs. It spread itself thin and formed tendrils as it disappeared amongst the trees.

"Is that all?" the dark woman asked, "You were better off with the flames," she smiled as she prepared to attack.

"Keaira… you gave me no choice," Sephire spread her wings wide, "Go William," she whispered back to him, "Take the girl and flee back to your village.

"I'm not leaving you," he tried to pick up the fallen maul, "I'll stand by your side and defeat this evil creature," he tried to sound heroic and brave.

"You are strong William Black, son of a Blacksmith and a Baker," she smiled, "you've walked into the woods two times now looking for creatures of dark places… some would say that is stupid, but," she smiled down to him, "Bravery and stupidity often go hand in hand. Now go… this is not going to be an easy battle," the earth started to rumble.

A blue glow could be seen through weaving through the trees. They headed towards the clearing and the sound of heavy boots could be heard. The clanking of metal and grunting of men filled the air as spectral figures entered the place. They were men, but William could see straight through them. Some wore bandanas over their mouths, most were in black and few only wore pants. Their faces and bodies bore scars from many battles. Their faces… they were familiar. He had seen everyone one of them.

Sephire… had summoned the dead…

"Go William," she turned back to him, "Go!"

A sudden force pushed him and Abbigail out of the clearing. They rolled, but William kept her in a tight ball so she wouldn't get bumped or bruised. They came to a stop just where the edge of the forest met the beaten path. The sounds of clicking, clanking, grunting and groaning could be heard just behind him. Flares of green, purple and red light illuminated far back in the woods. He picked up the still limp little girl and looked back to where he had just been expelled. There was a feeling that he should run back to Sephire, but the beating of Abbigail's heart restrain him. He couldn't leave her on the side of the path. But he couldn't let Sephire fight an army of soul sucking nymphs have at her either.

"William? William!" a familiar voice called him.

"Father?" he shook his head, "Father! Over here!" he ran to where the voice originated from.

"Son! What are you doing out here!?" his father appeared, "Why aren't you back home?" he noticed the little girl in his arms, "You found Abbigail… boys!" he called to the group of men approaching, "My son has found the girl."

The crowd of men surround him and marveled at the miracle that had taken place.

"Thank the spirits that William has found her," they all praised him.

"Hey," one of them noticed the flares of light in the deep woods, "Something going on out there."

William's father looked hard into the distance and snorted, "Best if we go… come on," he hurried them, "Let's bring the child," wrapped his large muscular arm around him, "And a young man back home."

William wanted to tell his father of what happened and that one of dearest friends was fending off a horde of nymphs and their minions. His mouth couldn't seem to find the right words. He wanted to run back to that clearing, but his legs would only follow the group of men away from the action. He could do as he was prodded to. His mind and body was too tired to think or act on its own. It needed guidance. His will was not his own and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Be safe Sephire," he whispered into the wind.


	7. Battered and Bruised

**Chapter Seven**

**Battered and Bruised**

The village had been a buzz for the past few days. Everyone was talking about the heroic rescue in the woods. A little girl returned and a boy becoming a man. He faced many dangers, but did not falter. He faced creatures that were only heard of in whispers and upon the wind. There was little hope that he would win, but despite the odds he still prevailed. The son of a Blacksmith and a Baker had fought and survived the creatures of the dark.

A feast was held in his honor… it lasted for three days.

Several times he tried to sneak away, but a villager or his parents would find him and bring him back to the party. He didn't want to be there though. He was not the hero they thought he was. He surely would have died in those woods if it hadn't been for her. She was left there with specters of dead men by her side against the forces of soul stealing witches and their minions. She was strong… stronger than he ever could be, but she was so meek. In time, she had shown more confidence… still, she could never look him in the eye.

He had to go and see if she was okay.

Looking around the corner one more time, he couldn't see anyone. Most of the villagers had stayed in bed that day. Their heads were pounding and their bodies ached. Feasting was fun, but the after affects were less than desirable. They would say never again, but they always did.

Clinching the heavy sack tightly, he decided to make a break for it. He tipped toed passed his own doorway. He ducked behind the wood pile. Taking in a deep breath, he bolted for the forest edge.

"WILLIAM!" a voice shot through his ears.

Turning around he was greeted by big staring eyes.

"Hi… girls…," he falsely smiled down to the three girls.

It was Abbigail and two of her friends. They had been hanging around him ever since the story of his heroics rang through everyone's ears. They giggled and shied away whenever he looked down to them. They asked to hear the story over and over again and listened with breathless anticipation. He would started to tell it with a sigh, but his father or another villager would end it. They would exaggerate certain things and forget others completely. They would always leave out the last part… the part where he was saved by Sephire. He had tried to tell his father what happened, but he nor would his mother listen.

"William," Abbigail's cheeks turned red, "Where are you going?"

Her two little friends started to giggle uncontrollably into their hands.

"I'm… off… to…," he had to think of an excuse, "… make sure that…," he rolled his eyes to the forest, "there are no more demons out there…"

"So brave," the girls commented with a giggle.

"Oh William," Abbigail twisted her hands and feet shyly, "You're so strong and brave… If it weren't for you, I would… you know…," she looked up to him with her big brown eyes.

"It was nothing," he scratched the back of his head, "I wasn't about to let that evil nymph hurt you. Anyone would have done that."

"No," she insisted, "You came for me and saved me. Not just anyone could have done that. You're special… William…"

"Ah… thanks," he really wanted to leave, "Like I said, I'm going to make sure the forest is safe," he started to back away.

"What are you doing with that sack?" one of the girls notices the sack.

"Ah…," again he had to think quickly, "I'm going to…," an idea came to him, "I'm going to put the heads of any demons that dare to cross my path into it."

"Ewww!" the two ran off.

But not Abbigail.

"You're so silly William," she smiled as she went after her friends.

He breathed a sigh of relieve as the girls disappear out of sight. Maybe now he could go do what he had been wanting to do. Making sure that here were no other interruptions, he made a mad dash to the line of trees. No one called to him. No one stopped him to chat or tell of his heroic deeds. He was free and clear.

Most of the trees had lost their red and gold leaves. They were bare and had no guard against the looming winter. The world was slowing down. The nights were getting longer. The north wind was blowing hard and cold. There wouldn't be many days that he could go to his special meeting place. The winter always went by so slow since he met her. He would look forward to every day that he could sneak away into the woods to say hello and give her a treat from his mother's bakery. He would shiver and shake as Sephire sat and enjoyed the baked sweets. Seeing how uncomfortable he would be, she would take him up with her and rap her arms and wings about him. It would be the warmest he would feel all winter. His cheeks would turn red. She would ask why. He could only hide his face and say it was because of the cold.

In truth… she made his cheeks turn…

"Sephire?" he called out as he came to the familiar clearing, "Are you here Sephire?" he looked around, "I came to see if you were okay. Sephire?" there was no answer.

He looked around the boulder that sat just off to the side. She wasn't behind it or on top. She wasn't in the trees. She wasn't just out the forest line, making sure that he was the only one. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't panic," William had to calm himself down, "She doesn't always wait or come right away. Sometimes it takes a few hours," he sat down next to the boulder, "I just have to be patient."

He sat and sat and waited. The sun in the sky, that was high when he first came into the woods, was now barely visible. The air was growing colder and the wind was picking up. He pulled his knees up to his chest to stay warm. He tried not to shiver, but his body wouldn't listen. The leaves he sat crunched and crumbled as he quivered harder. He didn't know how much longer he could stay out there. His heart said to wait it out just a little bit longer, but his body said it was getting to cold. His heart would always win.

"Just a little bit longer," he pulled his legs up tighter.

"You'll catch a death of cold," a warm voice greeted him.

"Sephire!?" he stood up to see where the voice was coming from.

"Sephire?" it was his mother.

"Mother! What are you doing out here?" he was surprised.

She only smiled and released a heavy sigh, "I know why you're out here," she held out a thick blanket, "You're waiting for that demon woman… the one from when you were young," she wrapped it around him.

"You… you knew about her?" he couldn't look her in the eye.

"How could I not?" she snickered, "A mother always knows what her boys are up to… right dear," she called out to an unseen figure in the woods.

"You got me dear," his father entered the clearing.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He could see that even with her thick clothing, she was still shivering.

"William…," she sighed once more, "I've known for a long time about your little outings. I've never said anything because I didn't want to believe it," she looked to forest floor, "I didn't want to think that my son was going off and gallivanting around with a horrid creature," she shuttered.

William was about to defend Sephire, but his father signaled for him to wait.

"I thought you were just being a naïve little boy," she admitted, "Playing with a demon all day and pretending to go off with all you friends… all those pastries," she eyed the sack.

"Ha, ha, ha," he tried to hide it.

She raised her brow in displeasure, but she shook her head, "That's beside the point though. At first I was appalled and afraid… afraid that she was going to eat you. Your father, on the other hand, thought otherwise."

William looked to his father whom was smiling at him. It was a small smile that he only gave when he felt mischievous or smug. It was that small smile that he shared with him when they were in his shop and making all sorts of things. It was that little smile when he would come home and sneak up on his mother just to hear her squeal. It was the small little smirk that let William know that he had his back.

"When I first saw her that day she brought you back," his father explained, "I never got a bad feeling about her… but she had you and I wasn't sure what she was going to do. Thinking back," he rested his chin on his mother's head, "She looked so scared when we were yelling at her. She was more frightened of us than we were of her. I felt bad about the way I had threatened her," he sighed, "You've got a good head on your shoulders… you knew that she wasn't dangerous. I had to trust you and so did your mother," he gave her a squeeze.

"What?" she slapped his muscular arm, "I didn't follow him."

"Because I held you back," he smirked.

"True," she admitted, "Anyway," she wanted to get back to the point, "We and only we… not the village, know about your friend. I'm not entirely too happy about it," she admitted, "but I know there's nothing that I can do about it. You're as stubborn as your father," she rolled her eyes, "I do…" she shifted uncomfortably in his father's arms, "that is I want to...," the words wouldn't come.

"What your mother is trying to say is," his father spoke for her, "that we would like to meet her for ourselves. We want to show that we are accepting of her and mean her no harm."

"We don't want you to feel like you're doing something wrong coming out here," his mother finally found her words, "Save for when you take far too many treats," she still eyed the bag.

They stood there with smiles on their faces. They had always been supportive of him, but he wouldn't expect them to accept his demonic friend. But here they stood and put everything out into the open. They had known for a while, still they said nothing. For years they would watch him go off into the woods and know that he was going to meet her. He had always felt guilty about running off. It had twisted and eaten at him every day. He never wanted to feel like he was doing something wrong… he wasn't in his mind. Still… he had always wanted to tell them. They already knew.

"Mother… father," he flung his arms around them.

They, in turned, wrapped theirs around him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. It was a good kind of forever.

"So…," his father looked around, "Where is your friend? I would like to meet her."

William sighed as he turned away from them, "I don't know. She hasn't shown up. This is where we usually meet. I'm just afraid that she… she was really hurt… that she might have…," he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh son," his mother gave him a reassuring hug, "I'm sure she's fine… she's a demon… I would think it would take a lot to harm her."

"But she was fighting another demon and her minions," William pulled away, "She's… she's not… she's rather meek… soft spoken… she's far too gentle to fight…," he wiped away the tears, "She's saved me twice now and I've never and could never repay her. She could be out there suffering, in pain… or worst," he shuttered.

"William," his father place a heavy hand on his shoulder, "You have to have faith in your friend that she is strong and true. She's probably resting… a battle like that would have taken a lot out of her."

"I know," William sighed, "but… I still worry for her… she is a dear friend."

His mother was about to say something, but a whirl of wind came passed them. It blew the loose end of their clothing and made them whip about. He had a hard time holding onto the blanket as it blew. It was more than just the winter wind starting to pick up. This wind felt familiar.

"Sephire?" he looked around.

Usually she would appear some place close by or just behind him if she was in a mood. There was nothing stirring, save for the last bits of blowing leaves. He searched the line of trees, but she wasn't there.

"Son… we should go," his mother wrapped her arms around her shivering body.

"Wait," he could feel something.

"Son?" his father followed after him.

William wasn't sure what it was he was feeling. He just knew that he had to look. Something on the inside… a gut feeling was telling him to look one more time for the demon woman.

Coming around the back of the boulder he found a hunched over figure, "SEPHIRE!" he ran to her.

Her usual pristine white clothing were tattered and stained with dark red blood. Her flawless pale skin was cut and deep purple bruised lined them. Her chest barely moved and her breaths were shallow. Trails of blood oozed from her mouth and nose. The twisted horns that perfectly outlined her face were broken off and left jagged edges on her forehead. In her hands, she tightly gripped the maul that William had left behind.

"Sephire?" he wasn't sure if she was alive.

"… William…," she weakly whispered, "… it's good to hear you…"

"It's good to see you," he could feel the tears coming, "I wasn't sure… I thought… oh Sephire," he wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

She didn't move or wince in pain. Where she use to feel so warm, she now felt cold and lifeless. A chill hung about her… it was almost like death was waiting for her last breath. He knew that she wouldn't last, but what could he do.

"Ben," William's mother came up to the pair.

"Got her Etty," he quickly cradled her in his arms.

"Get her to the house," his mother commanded, "Come on," she pulled at him, "We have to clean and bind her wounds."

He wasn't sure what was going on. He would have to just follow along and listen to whatever he was told. He didn't know how to help her, but maybe his parent could. Silently they made their way back to their home. Sneaking the demon woman into their bedroom, his father laid her on the bed. His mother got to work right away. She cleaned and pressed herbs and salves into Sephire's deep wounds. William and his father gathered whatever she asked for without question. They worked all night on the barely alive creature. There was not telling what morning would bring. He just sat by Sephire's side, holding her hand… praying to whatever spirit would listen… praying that her life would be save… praying that he wouldn't have to bury a beautify creature.


	8. Forbiddened

**Chapter Eight**

**Forbiddened**

* * *

><p>The flames in the forge glowed bright orange as William squeezed the bellows up and down. It huffed and puffed. It wheezed and moaned as it begged not to be stretched and squeezed any more. Its thick leather was worn from the years of use. His father claimed it was handed down in the Black family, from father to son. The heavy stitching was pulling from the seams, but they refused to pop; most likely due to pride. The once light oak paddles were darkened by years of use. The only place that hinted at the true color was were one took hold of the handled to pump the air. Outline of hands big and small formed a strange pattern that showed all that used it. Some were smaller than his, while others overshadowed. It showed its history with each set of hands that touched it. He smiled at the thought of his hands now being part of the Black family history.<p>

"Keep that bellows going," his father growled as he pulled and checked on the chunks of iron that would soon be tools and weapons.

"Sorry father," William quickly picked up the pace of squeezed.

"We need to keep the forge going," his father pulled out a piece of long iron, "This order could feed us and the village for the winter. Everyone is depending on us," he pulled out his favorite hammer, "As proud blacksmiths and men of good blood, we don't let people down."

William rolled his eyes, "I know father. We come from a strong and proud line of blacksmiths."

He eyed him, "Don't be getting sarcastic with me."

William snorted as he continued to squeeze the bellows, "I wasn't be sarcastic. Was I Sephire?" he looked up to the demon on the roof of the forge.

She slightly opened her eyes, then closed them. She turned over and ignored the conversation.

"Come on," he let go of the bellows.

"Keep the bellows going!" his father yelled.

Without a word, he quickly went back to pushing and pulling the bellows.

He didn't take any offense to his father's words. He was always like this when he was working. Like the flames that burned in the forged, his father's temper burned and became a blazing tempest that was best not to mess with. It was best if William just keep his mouth shut and the bellows blowing. It was just something that one had to get use to when working the forge with his father.

"There are my big strong men," his mother popped her head into the shop, "How are things going."

"Fine," his father grumbled.

"Well enough," William smiled, "Are those meat pies?" he eyed the savory, flakey pies in her hands.

"We don't have time to eat now," his father snorted, "Too many things to make."

"Well then," his mother narrowed her brows, "Maybe I didn't make these for you," she passed him, "Maybe I made these for our house guest. Sephire," she called up to the curled up demon woman, "Would you like something to eat? You haven't eaten much for a few days. You don't have much meat on your bones as it is. A woman shouldn't be that thin," she clicked her tongue, "A real woman has curves," she swayed her hips back and forth.

"Mother!" that was something that William didn't need to see.

"Hmm…," his father started to stare instead of shaping the red hot piece of iron.

"Father," William looked to the slowly dying glow of the iron, "The iron is getting cold."

"Huh?" he looked down to the blackening piece of metal, "By the Spirits WOMAN!" he yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE! WE'RE TRYING TO EARN SOME BREAD!"

The normal wife would have just sniffed a few times as she tried to hold back her tears and make a hasty retreat. Not a Black wife. His mother set down the two savory meat pies on a nearby barrel. She rolled up her sleeves and threw her hands on her hips with a huff.

With a click of her tongue, she was off, "Earn some bread? Earn some bread! I'm the one who makes the bread. I make it for everyone in this entire village! Don't you dare be thinking that you're the only one that does anything for this family! I do all the cooking and cleaning and not to mention I raised our son!" she pointed to William.

"Don't get me involved," he quickly snorted as he continued to pump the bellows.

She ignored him, "I'm the one that goes out and solicits work from our neighbors. You," she motioned to his father, "All dear Benjamin has to do is sit around in his shop and wait for customers. No," she shook her head, "not poor little Etty. She has to go out into the world and pedal her goods to the kind people that will take pity on her."

"Really?" his father dropped the still warm iron and hammer, "You have to take your goods out into the world. I guess the world ends at our doors," he stood over her, "Poor little Etty has to sit and wait for the dough to rise and pastries to bake. Such a hard line of work she has. What about me?" he slapped his chest, "I have to take a heavy hammer all day and pound out sturdy iron into all sorts of shapes that it doesn't want to bend into. Let me tell you," he pointed his finger in her face, "I've worked three days in a row making over a hundred and forty-four horse shoes and that was before he was old enough to work the bellows," he pointed to William.

"Really," he rolled his eyes, "Don't get me involved."

He ignored him, "I had to do all that work by myself. What have you done that's been that hard?" he thought he had outdone her.

His mother's eyes narrowed and her lips went into a snarl, "Oh you poor thing," she sarcastically growled, "What about that time that I was up for three days making all those cakes and pastries for the lovely couple in the city south of here? I kneaded and cut and baked and stayed awake that entire time while you slept in our comfortable bed and ate the food that I prepared while I baked and cooked. He was but a wee babe then. I had to stop what I was doing," her cheeks were getting red with anger, "Get him from his cradle and feed him."

"Really mother," William was growing tired of the argument.

"Trying to breast feed a wailing baby and knead over ten pounds of dough is not easy," she glared.

"Shaping ten pounds of iron in tools and weapons is harder than dough!" his father growled back.

"Really!?" she sneered.

"REALLY!" he yelled back.

They just stared at each other with a scowl on their face. His father was sweating from all the pounding and hammering he already done. His mother's brow had a line of sweat on her brow from being constantly in and out of the oven. They both were barely tolerable when they were 'earning the bread'. It was especially bad when they came together when they were working. They were both hot and bothered by the flames they had to endure. They both were frustrated by the material that didn't want to bend to their will. They both would not stop until they got their way. However… this kind of argument always ended the same…

"Sephire," he whispered, "I think we should go before this gets ugly."

"It hasn't already?" she was already behind him cowering.

"Trust me," he looked back to his silent parents, "it's about to get worse. Come on," he took hold of her hand and gently pulled her towards the door.

He opened the door quietly and pushed Sephire out. Looking back, he did a mental countdown to the explosion that was about to happen. Their eyes were narrowing. Their lips were curled back into a snarl. The tension in the air was so thick, it was hard to breath. There was a fire in their eyes that couldn't be extinguished by the largest body of water. Their passion was burning brighter than the forge.

"One," he sighed.

The staring came to an end as they both wrapped their arms around each other. His father pulled his mother up to him so that his lips may embrace hers. They came together and fell to the floor in a heap. They pulled and squeezed at one another's clothes. His father's hands started to go up places that William rather not know.

"Ewww," his stomach twisted into a disgusted knot.

"You might want to rest your arms son," his father managed to pull away long enough, "We might be awhile."

"Not a problem," he averted his eyes, "Just going to take one of these," he quickly grabbed one of the pies.

He couldn't close the door quickly enough. Unfortunately, the door didn't muffled the noises that were growing. He shuttered. It relieved him to know that his parents didn't stay mad at each other very long, but the way they made up was always something that was… disturbing to him.

He shuttered once again as he moved away from the door and muffled sounds.

Sephire cocked her head in confusion, "Are they fighting?"

"In…," he tried to think of the best way to explain it, "… a good way…"

"How is fighting good? I thought your parents loved each other?" she didn't understand.

"Let's just say that because of their way of fighting," he walked past her, "I came into being…," he stopped and shuttered one last time.

"Humans are strange beings," she shook her head as she followed after him.

Their footsteps were memorialized in the foot deep snow as they slow wandered back to the house. It crunched and gave with each step, but made sure to leave a little bit of its self on their shoes and feet. It was bright and whiter than anything known. It was soft and sweetly kissed the nose and lips as it fell in a graceful way to earth. As innocent as it seemed, it was still bitter and cold when came together. It gathered at door and made it difficult to leave; not that many wanted to leave when the snows came. Like a blanket, it covered the world that had fallen asleep during the Fall. A cold, wet, heavy blanket that made life rather difficult to live.

But live they did. People of the village were tough. They were proud.

"Oh…!" one of the villagers quickly retreated back inside as they passed by.

Wide eyes started to peek around curtains and out of windows. Many villagers refused to come out when Sephire walked about. She had been there for nearly two months and people were still frightened of her. There was really no reason for them to hide behind heavy wooden doors. She hadn't done anything since her arrival. She just followed William about or his mother when she was so ordered to. Rarely did she ever say anything; maybe a hello if she felt she was permitted to do so. Many of the elders would shake their heads as the pair would go about. The children would want to come and investigate, but their mothers would hold them back and say that Sephire was an evil creature. Most of the women would whisper to one another that William was enchanted by the demonic woman. She was just biding her time until everyone trusted her, then she would come and gobble them all up in the middle of the night.

This wasn't true of course. They would know this if they only took their time to get to know her. They wouldn't though.

"Why… why do they stare at me… with such burning eyes?" she felt so uncomfortable.

"They don't know you like I do," he gave them a glare, "They think you're like other demons. They think that you're going to eat their children or something."

She turned her eyes to the snow laden ground, "I would not do such a thing. I mean no offense," she snuggled up close to him, "but most of the people don't smell the… their odor is… my nose does not enjoy them… Save for you and your parents," she quickly added, "They smell rather nice. Except for your father… and you," she admitted, "I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around him, "I really mean no offense. You're not mad, are you?"

He would have responded, but his cheeks were redder than a red hot piece of iron. His tongue seemed to lose all words. His mind grew fuzzy as the warm fuzzy grew in his body. Sephire's arms were so smooth and gentle. They wrapped around him like one of his mother's handmade quilts that was filled with goose down. It was just so pleasant to be standing out in the middle of the winter, knee deep in snow and not feel a thing but the sweet embrace of beautify creature.

"You are mad," she released him.

The warmth left his body. The bitterly cold wind brought him back to his senses.

"No! No!" he apologized, "It's rather funny," he laughed.

She didn't seem convince, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have complained. It's not my place," she bowed her head lowly, "You and your parents have looked after me and cared for my wounds," she looked to the bandages that still covered her body, "I cannot repay you for what you've done," she looked to him with sad eyes.

"Sephire," he gently smiled, "I owed you… twice," he laughed, "You've saved my life and this was the least I could do… though," he admitted, "I didn't do much…"

She smiled, "You stayed with me. That is something. You came for me. That is another. You let me stay. That is still another. You say that you have not done much for me," she laughed, "but in truth, other than my Master, you are the only one that has done anything for me. I'm so use to doing things for others and never expecting something in return. But…," she looked to the sky than away to the nearby houses, "you've always tried to do things for me… it has always confused me. I didn't… I still don't understand," she blushed, "It doesn't matter though. You are my friend… I like the way I feel when I'm with you… and your parents. It feels… so comfortable. I never felt lonely before," she cocked her head in confusion, "Now… if things were to return… to the way they were… If I lived the woods… and you here… only visiting me… I think that I would miss this place… miss the sounds and smells… I would miss you," she shyly smiled, "I would know what loneness would feel like."

William stood there, not knowing what to say. She was a creature that knew so little of the world, but then again he didn't know much of it either. She was innocent and naïve. Meek and tender. Too gentle for this world as his father would say. Sephire was a being that didn't belong amongst demons. She was not savage or sadistic. She didn't desire the flesh, bone or soul of a child. She just preferred to sleep and listen about things that were unknown to her. She was like a child. So curious about everything. Especially the things that William couldn't explain too well. It seemed to amuse her.

"Would…," she began to timidly ask, "Would you miss me?"

He smiled, "Of course. Having you here… is like… like," he couldn't put into words what he was feeling, "It's just… nice having you around…," that wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was all he could come out with.

She smiled, "I'm sorry then. I cannot stay… as much as I want to. But my Master forbids it. I… cannot disobey him… Goodbye… and thank you for being my friend…," she disappeared into a whirl.

"Sephire? Sephire?" he turned around in confusion, "SEPHIRE!"


	9. A Paltry Life

**Chapter Nine**

**A Paltry Life**

* * *

><p>Winter to spring. Spring to summer. Summer to fall. Fall to winter. The seasons pass by, but so many things stay the same. Smoke still plumed from every chimney. The sounds of children playing filled the air along with their parents yelling after them. The savory smell of hearty stews wafted through the cool air. Every breath froze before it could even leave the mouth. Though the village was the same, the season was once again changing.<p>

The sweet little tweets of birds could be heard coming from the trees around the village. The days were growing longer and the wind didn't seem so cold. The rivers were starting to thaw and flow freely. Little hints of green started to appear on every tree. Some of the boldness of flower poked through the remaining snow. The world was beginning to wake from its winter long slumber. People were starting to emerge from their cozy homes and venture out into the melting scene. The exchange of greetings were more frequent. The routines of winter were giving way to the rituals of spring. The world was changing… but William still felt the same.

He was grown man now. He was much stronger and wiser than he was eight years ago, but his heart was still heavy. His body had grown and now out matched any man, save for his father, in strength. Still he felt so weak when he thought of… her. The girls of the village always giggled and shyly smiled at him as he passed by. His mother would tease him and say what a handsome young man he had become. He would only shy away; feeling so… so hollow on the inside. There was nothing that he could offer these girls. He felt nothing. Inside or out. It was a number of years since he could recall feeling something.

He still loved his mother. He still loved his father. That about what he felt.

He just went through the movements of the day. He woke up. He ate his breakfast. He went to his father's shop and did as he was told. He cleaned up. He said good night with love to each of his parents. He walked home. He ate his dinner. He laid down to sleep. The next day he would do it all over again. It was his way of life those days.

It had been for many seasons…

Life just seemed so ordinary since that one winter. That winter when she lived with them. Sure, not many visitors came by the house that season, but the days and nights were filled with laughter and smiles. He couldn't help smirk every time he thought about how his mother tried to teach her how to cook and bake. She became pretty good at it. She was almost as good as his mother. Or at least his father couldn't tell the difference. She had scared mother a few times when she summoned fire. His mother soon learned to enjoy her gift, especially when the fire went out and the snow was too deep to gather wood. They would all gather around her as she held the flickering flames in the palms of her hands. The cold winds would rattle the windows and knock at the door, but it would always be warm when she was around.

He always wondered why she left so suddenly.

It was something that he asked himself every day. He thought that she was happy… she said that she was. He thought that she would stay… but her master forbid it. Her master… he had met him once… the man in the red hood… not man… not demon… not anything that he could label. Her master would have killed him that night if she had not intervened. Why kill a child that could nothing against him… a member the Court… Jack? What threat could he have possibly posed to a person that controlled a massive demonic army? Why would he care if his servant was friends with a human? Why would he forbid it?

William clinched his fist.

He always grew so angry when he thought of she was forced to leave. If her master cared for her so much, then why leave her to die? If her master was the only one to have ever shown her kindness, then why would he tear her away from those that care about her? If he was a good master, then he should have let her stay. He should not have taking her away… from him.

But that is what the Court does. It takes and never gives. It had always been that way. For a very long time. There was not a single person in his village that could remember a time when the Court did not rule the land. So strong was the Court that all demons and humans bowed to them. With a single word, great cities could disappear. With a single gesture, thousands of lives would be snuffed out. They were merciless. People lived and died by their laws every day. The elders of the village would say that they were lucky that this place was so remote that it held little interest to the Court. Save for the demons in the woods, they had it easy.

He knew that there were only three members of the Court.

The eldest was the Queen of Blades. The second was the Knight of Blades. The youngest was Jack of Blades.

That is all he knew.

Shaking his head, William tried not to think about such things that were so far out of his reach. He had no control over the affairs of anything outside the village. He had to look after what he could. He was a man now. Like all young men of the village, he was obligated to protect it whatever way he could. For years now, he would stand at the edge of the woods when a demon would prowl about. There he would stand with his father's maul. They knew now not to come any closer. They had seen what he could do. They dare not cross him. He hadn't had to do that in a long while.

The people praised him as a hero. Never had the village been so peaceful. He didn't really think of himself as a hero. He was just doing as others had done before him. He was defending what was his and the people he loved. That's all. It didn't make him a hero. Still, the people admired him and the girls chased after him. It wasn't exactly the life he envisioned for himself. He just wanted to be a blacksmith like his father. Now he was some sort of champion…

He looked to the woods.

He wanted to remember better times. Some many days were spent out there with her. Their laughter would echo through the trees. Sweet pastries would line their lips. Smiles wouldn't leave their faces for hours when they were together. Those were better times. He took a step towards the old familiar path.

"William! William!" someone was shouting his name.

He turned around to find that Abbigail was standing right behind him.

"Where are you wondering off too?" she smiled shyly at him.

He managed to smile back, "I don't know… just wondering I suppose."

She shook her head, which swung her massive golden curls about, "Oh poor William. You are so stressed that you forget the day. You've been wondering about the village in a daze. I'm worried for you," she stroked his cheek, "Come to my parents' house and warm up a bit. Get some food and wine into you."

He took a step back, "I'm fine… thank you."

Her smile disappeared with a huff, "That's just like you. Your mind isn't where it should be. It's always out there," she indicated to the woods, "There is nothing but beasts and demons out there. You should be thinking of the people in here, where you are needed… where you are loved," she went to wrap her arms around his waist.

He stepped back once more, "Abby…," he started.

Her cheeks grew red with anger, "William Black! Why are you so cold? Did that… that… that thing take your heart?"

"Thing?" he knew whom he was referring to, "Sephire is not a thing. She is wonderful person that saved your life and my life. You owe her…"

"I owe that creature nothing," she growled, "You were the one that saved me that day," she put her hands on his arms, "You were the one that defeated that vile witch. If you hadn't come, she would have stolen my soul… I wouldn't be here," she looked to the ground, "You are my hero… you've been for a long time," she snuggled up into his chest, "I… I've always had feelings for you… please say that you do too…," she looked up at him with her greyish blue eyes.

He had known for some time that she had feelings for him. She always followed him after that day in the woods. She would giggle and look up at him with her big, blue eyes. Her little cheeks would turn red whenever her eyes made contact with his. Sometimes he would find her sitting at his door in the afternoon, waiting for him to come home. She would have roasted chicken or bread or some sort of pastry for him. He would thank her for her kindness and would feel obligated to invite her in. she would come in like a whirlwind and started to set out plates and dishes, as if she lived there. He would just let her be. There was nothing that he could do to stop her. She had done this for the last few years. Sometimes he wouldn't go home just to avoid her. His mother thought it was cute. He and his father thought it was annoying.

He just didn't share her feeling…

He took in a deep breath and release it slowly, "Abby… I know how you feel, but I can't give the same… I'm sorry," he pulled away from her, "I'm just… I'm not… I'm sorry Abby," he ran to the woods, "My heart is not mine to give…"

"WILLIAM! WILLIAM!" she called after him.

He wouldn't look back. He had known for a long time that he would have to tell her how he felt… or how he didn't feel. For too long he had to endure her adoring glances and overbearing mannerisms. For too long he kept inside what he wanted to shout. He couldn't do it there though. Not in the middle of the village. Not where everyone would hear him. He couldn't do that to Abbigail.

The woods were always a safe place for him.

"I'm sorry!" he finally stopped and collapsed in the pure white snow, "I'm sorry… I can't stand it there anymore. I'm so closed in… I don't know where my soul has gone… it's been so suffocated in that place… it fled so long ago… it left with her…," he could feel years of tormented emotions coming forth, "I try. I really do try. I try to be like everyone else. I try to keep my mind on what is inside, but my heart… my heart hates to be so confined. It pains me every day," he gripped his chest, "It is too heavy to bare most days. It has been so long since it felt light and carefree. Please," he closed his eyes and let the tears flow, "someone tell me how I can be free of such a burden…"

He felt someone wipe away his tears.

Raising his eyes, he thought it was Abbigail.

"My poor sweet William," his eyes met with a pair of crystal blue eyes, "You've grown in body, but have neglected the mind and soul…"

"Sephire…?" he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was true.

"Oh William," she drew him close, "Let your heart be eased… you are safe."

He laid his head gently upon her chest. She was still as soft and warm as he remembered. Her heart beat was like a little lullaby and lulled him mind into a sleep slumber. It had been so long since he had had a good sleep. So many nights lying awake in his bed. So many nights of staring out into the woods… wondering… waiting…

He didn't have to wonder anymore.


	10. Sweet Reunion

**Chapter Ten**

**Sweet Reunion**

* * *

><p>The chill of the winter seem absent in that place. Whatever snow that had been there, had melted away and quenched the dry earth. Under the snow, the grass was much greener than one would think. It had longed for the warmth of the sun, but it would have to settle for the warmth of those two bodies.<p>

"I've missed you," William snuggled closer to her.

"I know," she gently ran her talon like nails through his hair, "I've seen you come out here many times. I've wanted to go to you… but," she sighed, "I dare not cross my Master…"

"Why now? Why all this time?" he looked up to her, "Why come to me now?"

She looked away from him; her cheeks turning red, "I… I felt… I could sense your pain… I couldn't help but have to see you again… go against my Master's wishes."

William smiled as he laid his head back down on her chest, "Being disobedient. Such a naughty little demon," he joked.

She suddenly pulled from underneath him. He fell to the damp earth, but was able to catch himself before he landed on his face. He quickly turned over to see that she was standing with her arms around herself; shuttering.

"What's wrong Sephire?" he asked, "What did I say?"

"I… I…," she stuttered, "I shouldn't have come here… my Master… he has forbidden me from meeting with you… or any human," she shivered, "I'm sorry William," she started to step away from him, "I shouldn't have come."

He could see the snow around her feet was starting to swirl. Soon she would disappear before him. He couldn't stand seeing her go after he had just gotten her back. Jumping up as quick as he could, he wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and wouldn't let go no matter what. He could feel her struggling to get loose.

It was strange to feel her in his arms again. Where his arms use to hit her hips or just below her chest, they now fully wrapped around her shoulders. Where he had to look up at her, he now looked down onto the crown of her head. He had grown more than he thought.

"Shhhh…," he soothed her, "It's alright Sephire. It's okay," he held her closer.

She stopped and just nestled into his arms. Burying her head into chest, he could feel her hot tears pouring out of her eyes. Gently he ran through her hair, making sure to avoid her horns. Her thin body still shook, but it seemed to be more from her quiet sobbing.

Rubbing the side of her head on his chest, "I'm so conflicted… I once lived a life in deepest parts of the woods, happily awaiting for my Master… now I sit alone… I feel so lonely… so cold…," she sniffed, "I never knew what it felt like to be alone…. I only knew of my little world that my Master defined… then I met you," she looked up at him with sad eyes, "… a young child… a brave child…"

"More stupid than anything," he smiled.

"A boy who looked for demons," she gave a small laugh, "… you showed me a world beyond what I knew. You showed me things that I had only seen from a distance… to afraid to see them for myself… I really didn't like humans," she admitted, "… they have always hated me… they had always feared me," she ran her fingers along her horns, "I'm so different from them… I can't blame them for fearing a creature like me…," a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Sephire," he wiped it away, "They just don't understand…"

She closed her eyes, "Master Jack says that humans are too stupid to understand. They would never understand me… he was the only one that would… he promised to take care of me… but now he has abandoned me…," she began to cry again.

He wasn't sure what he could say. There was so little that he knew of her world. He opened his world to her, but she would… or could not show him hers. She always spoke so highly of her master; how kind and honest he was with her. William didn't remember such a person that night he spent with her. He was cold and hubris. He grabbed and growled at her if he didn't like what he heard. She would meekly answer and still stare at him with admiration. He looked back at that night… the anger grew inside of him.

"I… I do not know what to do," she interrupted his thoughts, "It has been many moons since his last visit. I fear that I have been forgotten…," her eyes were filled with such a deep sadness, "I know that I don't deserve his attention, but I just want… I just want…"

William rested his chin on her head, "Sephire… It's going to be alright. Your master may have forgotten you," he brought her eyes up to his, "But I never have. You've always been on my mind… in my heart… When you left that day," he remembered the bitter, sad feelings, "My soul went with you… I've just been walking around… in a daze. I've just been living a paltry life since you've been gone. They don't understand me," he looked down, away from her big eyes, "The people of my village… I've always been different from them. That's why I went out that day," he smiled, "I went to find someone that was misunderstood… hoping they would understand me and," his cheeks turned red, "I found you… the only person that's been able to see me for who I am… Sephire…," his lips started to linger towards her.

She started to whisper that she couldn't. That she shouldn't. Her master forbade it. She had to leave, but she wouldn't move from his arms. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

Their lips met.

It was like something ignited inside of him. It whelmed up from his heart and burst to every piece of his body. It had been a long time since his body felt so warm. So many nights by the fire and he still felt so numb. Now… now that she was in her arms again… he could feel once again.

Life… it meant something now… he would never let go it…

He would never let go of her again…


	11. Betrayal

**Chapter Eleven**

**Betrayal**

* * *

><p>"My, my you have a healthy appetite today," his mother set more meat and bread before him, "It's been a long time since you ate so much," she gave him a little kiss on the head.<p>

"Thank you mother," he took another roll and shoved it into his mouth.

It was true that he hadn't eaten so much in a long time. He just never felt like it. Food didn't seem to have the favor it did when he was a child. But now; he could have eaten a horse if his mother set it in front of him.

"After all you made today… we've made up for the last week," his father sighed with relief as he took another chuck of meat.

"I still can make more if you like," William smiled, "I've got the strength of ten men today."

"And the appetite of them too," his mother looked for something else to feed her hungry son.

"Sorry mother," he apologized as he wiped his lips, "I just haven't been this hungry in a long time," he went to reach for another roll.

"Another one?" his mother slapped away his hand, "I know you're hungry and I know that you've put in a long day's work, but surely your stomach is about to burst."

William rubbed his hand. It didn't really hurt, but he had to make his mother think that it did. Otherwise she might resort to other ways of deterring him. She seemed satisfied with her smack and gave a good snort.

His father smiled, "Sorry son," he went to take a roll.

"Same goes for you too," she wacked his hand away.

"Come on woman!" he growled, "I've been by the forge all day and a good meal is the only thing that I look forward to at the end of the day."

"The only thing?" his mother waved her hips back and forth.

"That would be my clue leave," William rolled his eyes as he got up from the table.

"Huh?" his father was hypnotized.

His mother came up to him and gave a good squeeze, "Alright son, if you need go," she handed him a carefully wrapped parcel, "For later…," she gave him another hug.

He raised it to his nose, "Scones," he smiled.

"And some rose hip syrup," she smiled, "Just some dessert for later."

"Where's my dessert?" his father raised his brow.

"Later," his mother giggled.

William once again rolled his eyes, "Goodnight you two. I'll see you in the morning."

"Not too early though," a smirk formed on his father's face.

He quickly made it out the door and closed it tight. It was surprise that he was a single child with the way those two were. He shuttered. It was just one of those things that he shouldn't think about.

Looking to the west, he could see that the sun hadn't quite set. The shadows were long in the village and covered everything with a chill. He pulled his cloak tightly around him. Winter was ending, but it wouldn't leave without a fight. It still blew and wheezed a bitterly cold air. On cloudy days hints of snow and ice could be seen flowing by. Never would there be anything that stuck to the ground. Either way, he couldn't wait until Spring would win back the sleeping earth.

"Mmm…," he thought as he looked down at the parcel his mother gave him, "I do love scones and syrup… but," he smiled, "They are so much sweeter when shared with…," he ran towards the woods.

His was light on his feet as he left the borders of his village behind. His heart pounded as he headed for the place that he knew he would find the only person that would share his sweet meal with a smile. She always enjoyed his mother's bake goods. She would even be a little disappointed if he didn't bring something. She never had the chance to taste mother's rose hip syrup. She did like sweet things. Surely she would love them.

He came upon their usually meeting place. The snow had all melted; leaving the place damp and soggy. Looking around, he could see that the trees were starting to bud with green, new life. Sprouts of long forgotten flowers peaked through the leaves of Fall past. The world was waking up.

He knew how it felt.

He was finally waking up from a long and cold winter… on that had lasted for so many years.

"Sephire?" he called out, "Sephire, are you here?" he scanned to somewhat barren landscape.

He felt a rush of air behind him. A pair of arms gently wrapped around his waist and a head lay in the depression of his back. She had taken to greeting him like this still that night they were reunited. She said that she like the way it made her feel.

William smiled and turned about in her arms, "Good to see you too," he brought her close.

"I didn't know if you would come," she snuggled into his chest, "It was getting late and I know how you hate to walk back at night," she looked up to him with a small smile.

"I could always just stay the night with you," he rested his forehead against hers.

She turned slightly to hide her reddening cheeks, "Oh William… why do you say such silly things?"

"Well," he pulled away, "If you want me to go, I guess I'll have to take my treats with me," he pulled out the parcel.

She smelled the package and released a contented sigh, "You mother made these," she smiled, "They smell so delicious," she reach out for the parcel.

William playfully pulled away, "No. No," he teased, "You didn't think I would come… therefore I get to keep these all to myself," he unwrapped one of the pastries and took a big bite.

Sephire smirked, "That's not nice," she reached for them again, but grabbed at air.

"Nope," he continued to jump back, "I'm going to eat these all by myself," he took another big bite.

She released a playful growl and jumped at him. He just stepped aside and she sailed by without taking hold of the prized pastries. They ran about the open meadow; laughing and giggling like children would.

"Come now Sephire?" he opened the small container of rose hip syrup, "Have you gotten so slow," he poured it on to the remaining bit of scone, "That you can't even take a baked good from a human?" he popped it into his mouth.

Her eyes narrowed and a smug smirk appeared on her face. She disappeared from sight, but was soon in front of him. She lightly jumped onto him. He caught her and they both fell onto a pile of damp leaves. Their eyes lingered for a moment; deep inside each other. She lowered her head and pushed her lips into his.

Wrapping their arms around one another, they soon forgot about the pastries and syrup.

The sweetness of the pastry faded as Sephire's own sweetness took over his mouth. There was nothing better than she being in his arms… life was truly sweeter.

She pulled away and smiled down at him. He smiled back up at her. They were lost in the moment. Time was but a word when they were together. It didn't matter though.

"William," she blushed as she spoke quietly, "I just wanted to say…"

She was suddenly swept away by something red.

William shoot up to see where she was pulled away to. She had tumbled across the meadow and laid to rest by a big oak tree. A figure in red stood over her.

"How dare you," the figure hissed, "How dare you betray your Master."

"Master," she recoiled in fear, "I'm sorry… I was just… I hadn't seen you for so long… I thought you didn't need me… I assumed…," tears started to flow down her face.

"You assume," the figure grabbed her roughly by one of her horns, "You should never assume anything. Didn't I teach you that long ago?"

"… yes…," she whimpered.

"Didn't I also tell you never to meet with this insignificant human?" he continued to question.

She sobbed, "… yes…"

"Apparently you need another lesson," he raised his metal clad hand.

"STOP!" William charged at the figure.

"Don't think that you won't suffer my wraith as well," the figure turned his attention to him.

William could feel his body being too slow. The world of colors that he knew faded into a scene of black and white. He tried ignore what was going on around him; getting to the hooded figure and Sephire was his only goal. His feet were like stones as he used every bit of strength to move them. He pushed and pulled them; urging to move faster.

The figure seemed to laugh at his anguish, but soon grew bored with this. In a flash the man was before him. Reaching out nonchalantly, the figure grabbed hold of William's throat. The world suddenly came back to color. William was suspended in the air; his breaths slowly being choked out of him. He grabbed at the figure's arm and tried to make him release his grip. He noticed then the white and red mask that the figure wore with the burning red eyes staring out of it. It was same person that had visited Sephire all those years before.

Her master… Jack.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble," Jack hissed though his unseen teeth, "You have dragged my most faithful of servants into the muck that you humans crawl about in. You have tainted her… filled her mind with frivolous things that distract her from her true purpose… You…," he brought William to his face, "… you are a disease… something that should be snuffed out…" he tightened his grip, "Something that is so easy to do…," he finished with a growl.

His cold metal gauntlet held his throat like a vice. William could feel his body growing colder as he tried to inhale. He hit and slammed his fists into demonic man's arm. It had little effect. It only seemed to amuse him.

The world was fading into black… he couldn't breathe… the life was being choked out of him…

… he looked to Sephire… she was crying… she was staring at him… she sat there in a heap… just as hopeless as he felt… she turned away… she knew what was coming…

He couldn't bear to see her like that.

Raising his arms as high as he could, William brought down them down with such force. Sephire's master drew back from the heavy blow. Looking down at his arm, he notice that his black armor had been cracked.

"Well, well," Jack commented, "No ordinary human could had done this… I wonder," he looked back at Sephire, "… do you… do you love her?" he semi laughed, "Do you love a creature that once was the Herald of the Court? She who brought the news to man of our arrival. Do you love the demon that has done a thousand deeds in my name? Do you?" he questioned.

William looked to Sephire once more. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. Her breaths were short as she stared into his eyes. She wanted to reach out to him, but couldn't with her master right there. She… was so confused…

He wasn't… he knew how he felt… for once in his life… he knew what he wanted… he didn't care about the costs…

"I do love her," William proudly declared, "I don't care what you say about her past. It doesn't matter. She thinks do highly of you," he clinched his fists, "She adores you… I don't understand why. I've only seen you twice, but I can tell that you are not the person she makes you out to be. You rule in fear. You abuse and berate her. She deserves better…," he smiled to her, "Than a monster like you for a master."

It just took a single movement. He clinched his fist as he brought it back. It flew through the air and landed a solid hit. He just kept swinging and swinging; not caring how badly his hand hurt or bled. Hit after hit, he swung his bloody fists at the man in the red hood. Finally he took the demonic man by the shoulders and brought back his head. Throwing forward, his forehead slammed into the unemotional mask.

Both staggered back a few steps. William wiped his brow of the sweat that had built up. Taking in a few breaths, he prepared himself for another onslaught. He went to swung again, but a forceful push sent him flying. He managed to right himself before landing. He looked back to see that Jack was consumed in flames. He glowed brighter and hotter than his father's forge.

"I have had enough of this," Jack growled lowly, "For centuries, man have bowed to me and my siblings. You are not different from those that have come before you. You are a toy… a toy easily broken… something for my amusement…," he pointed his claw like finger at William, "I will purge you from this world… your soul will be pulled down into the darkness… The VOID AWAITS YOU!" flames of white and blue shot at him.

He knew that he couldn't escape. The flame that hurtled towards him was bigger than house. It could not be avoided. The heat beat down on him as it approached. He stood there rooted in his place, knowing that he would become nothing more than a pile of ash. He closed his eyes and whispered his apologies in to the wind.

He had done this once before.

When he first went out in search of demons.

He found terror that day.

He thought he would die.

He said his final farewells to the world of light and all that lived in it.

He was prepared to die that day… but she came.

She saved him that day… she drove off those creatures… she kept him safe…

Now… now there was no one to save him…

"Goodbye Sephire…," he smiled at the final thought of her.

William felt a hot air blow around him. It seemed to suck out the air from his lungs. He choked for a moment, but quickly regained himself. Standing before him, Sephire had deflected the burning flames around her. She gave a quick glance to him to make sure he was alright. He nodded his head.

"Sephire," Jack clicked his unseen tongue, "Why do you betray me, your faithful Master for a dumb beast like him?"

She looked to the ground and took in a deep breath before face her master, "I… I… I love him," she admitted, "He doesn't not fear me… not like other have," she raised her voice a little, "He has only ever shown me kindness… bringing me wonderful sweets and savory breads. When I am with him," she smiled so gently, "I feel like I have a purpose in life. I know that I am here for a reason… I don't know what it is," she wiped a tear from her eye, "But I know as long as I am with him… I feel… complete," she bowed to him, "Please Master Jack… let me have this one thing…"

He remained silent for a moment; possibly thinking about her plea.

Raising his index finger, he waved it back and forth, "So tainted by this creature you are, you forget yourself. You are a servant of the Court. You serve me and me alone. No others will have you. However," he stared at her with his burning eyes, "… if you want to crawl around in the muck for the rest of your days… THEN YOU ARE OF NO USE TO ME!" his voice boomed.

From his hand shot white hot flames. They engulfed Sephire. William stood frozen in horror as he watched the flames consume her. She screamed and begged for her master to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. He watched as her silhouette fell to the ground in a heap. The flames began to die down and turn into glowing embers.

Satisfied with her punishment, Jack turned his back, "Take your ill-gotten prize. She is of no use to me anymore. She is just a burden. Something that is now broken. Something that no longer pleases me…," he disappeared into the wind.

Pulling his feet up one by one, he pulled himself over to what he was sure was only ash. He came upon a limp body… a still, pale body. He listened for a heart. It was there, but not very strong. Her breaths were weak, but they still held on.

"Don't worry Sephire," he wrapped his cloak around her naked body, "You're going to be alright… he can't hurt you anymore," he slowly rose off the ground, "You just rest… we'll be back in the village in no time… just hold on…"

"William…," she just kept whispering over and over again.

"Shh," he hushed her, "You're going to be fine… you're going to be fine…"


	12. Welcome

**Chapter Twelve**

**Welcome**

* * *

><p>He couldn't tell how long he had paced the floor of his house. It seemed like forever, though he knew that it had not been. He looked out the window. The moon was starting to give back its light back to the sun. The stars were fading and disappearing into the growing intense light. It had been some time that his mother was in there. There was much noise at first, but then it grew quiet. He worried, but his father told him to calm down; it was all part of the process.<p>

"I should go in there and see how she is," William headed to the door.

"I wouldn't if I were you son," his father warned, "Your mother is doing everything possible for her. Just let her be and everything will be alright."

"But father," he started to complain.

"Sit," he pointed to the chair next to him.

William just gave a big sigh as he resigned to the wooden chair. His father was right. He had to calm down and let his mother work. She had taken care of her in in the past and there was no reason that she couldn't take care of her now. He put all his faith in his mother when it came to all sorts of things; this one was surely something that she could handle.

He looked to the door again.

His father noticed his unblinking stare, "Now son," he threw his heavy arm around William's shoulders, "I know how you feel. You love her very much… I feel the same about your mother. I know I would pace the floor whenever she was sick or injured… or the day you were born," he laughed, "I swear that that I made an indent in the floor that day…," he sighed, "But when it was all over…," he leaned in.

"Oh father," William shook his head, "Please. Not this story again."

"Now listen," he was going to tell it anyway, "I remembered that I paced the floor for what seemed like hours. I'm still pretty sure that I did," he chuckled, "I wanted to rush in there every time I heard your mother in pain. My father and her father wouldn't let me. They swore that they would tie me to the anvil if I kept trying to get in there. We even got into a fist fight about it," he laughed even harder, "But when it was all said and done," he smiled, "My mother called me in. Etty was lying in the bed… all worn out. She could barely mustard a smile, but she did. Her mother came up to me… in her arms… there laid my first and only born son," he patted him on the back, "I took you in my arms and sat down next to her. She couldn't say a thing… for once in her life," he fondly remembered, "We didn't need to though. We knew that no matter what, everything then on was going to be alright. And so far, it has… save for a few things, but those were your fault."

"Father," he understood what he was trying to tell him, "Thank you. I feel a lot better."

"You still want to go in there though," his father smiled, "Don't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Of course," he headed for the door.

With his hand shaking, he reached out for it. He was frightened by what may behind it. There was no way of telling what had happened. His mother hadn't come out for a long while to update him on her condition. She also hadn't come out and asked for cloths or clean water. He wasn't sure if he truly wanted to go in, but he knew that he had to… for her.

His hand lay on the brass door knob. It was so cool to the touch. Slowly he began to turn it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" his mother suddenly appeared, "Did I say that you could come in? I don't think so," she clicked her tongue, "Why didn't you stop him?" she growled at his father.

"How could I? He's a strong young man and I've gotten so old and fragile," he father feigned pain in his body.

"I'll show you fragile," she rolled up her sleeves.

"Mother," William stopped her, "Sephire… how is she?" he tried to see into the bedroom.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?" she stepped aside with a smile.

With hesitated steps, he entered the room. Several candles were lit around the large oak bed. Thick, heavy quilts were piled onto of it with large feather filled pillows at the head. Sephire was sitting up against the pillows. The quilts were pulled up to her waist and tucked in tightly. She smiled gently as he entered the room.

"Sephire," he nearly jumped over to her.

"William," she still continued to smile, "I would like you to meet someone," she motioned to bundle in her arms.

Strange how he didn't noticed the swaddled babe in her arms before. He could only guess that he was too worried about her to think of why he had brought her mother to the house. He was in such a panic as he picked up his mother and ran her into the bedroom. It really didn't dawn on him that a new life was coming into the world. He only worried about Sephire being in such pain. Child birth was not an easy thing, but he was especially anxious about hers.

She was so fragile that night he brought her home… that night she was changed forever. The flames of her old master had burned away her demonic flesh or so that is how he understood it. She was a broken woman. She knew not what to do. She felt weak. For weeks, William had to feed her by hand. When he couldn't be here, his mother would come and look after her. But he couldn't stay away for long. He would work as fast as he could in his father's shop just to get home to her.

She never really recovered. She got to a point where she could stand and walk on her own, but she got tire rather quickly. Even just a little walk through the village would cause her to get out of breath. William would pick her up in his arms and bring her back home. He didn't mind, though she would be embarrassed. Soon she could walk about all she liked and not worry about sitting down or wanting to go home. They had many long strolls through the village… arm in arm… laughing and giggling.

His mother soon got more involved with her everyday affairs. While William and his father would be by the forge, she would teach her the ways of a baker. She learned how to knead and fold; how to measure and stir; and the most important thing, as far as his mother was concerned, patience. She was soon baking most of the pastries and breads while his mother was able to sit and breathe for once. She seemed so happy to be of use. It made her feel needed.

Then came that day… nearly two years ago… that William wanted to show his comment to her happiness. He had worked on it for months. The lightest gold chain he had ever made. She had such a delicate neck; anything too heavy would surely bruised it. The chain was only the beginning though. He needed something that would represent his undying devotion to her. It struck him one day when they were on their usual stroll through the village. Up on one of the rooftops, she noticed a dove sitting on her nest. She was waiting for her brood to hatch and refused to leave her twig home. A cat appeared from behind the chimney and began to stalk the sweet little bird. The dove began to cry and call, but refused to leave her unborn young. She was terrified for the poor little bird, she dared not watch. The cat was almost upon the bird when it suddenly was attacked. The little dove's mate swooped and pecked at the trespasser until the cat jumped from the roof to escape its pursuer. With the two dove united and their family safe, she was finally able to breathe. How faithful she commented. How brave both of them were she sighed with content. Truly their love is the strongest she snuggled so close to him.

A pair of doves forever intertwined and embodied in the purest of gold.

She wasn't sure what to say when he gave it to her. Human customs were still something that she was learning. He explained it so gently to her what he was trying to say. When he said that they would be forever bond by love, her eyes whelmed up with tears and she jumped into her arms. They fell to the ground in a loving heap.

She said yes… she said yes…

It was a simple life for her after they became man and wife. She helped his mother all day and did her deliveries. She cooked their meals and cleaned their home. She would smile most of the time. But there would be times when she would longingly out to the woods. She seemed to go dead; just a blank stare on her face. She was probably remembering those years in the woods and the times before. She would never speak about those days, but William could tell that it was a pit in her soul. She always said that she felt weak… weaker than what she used to be. Though not many women in the village could lift fifty pounds of flour with one arm. It was still probably weak compared to what she was once able to do. All he could do was wrapped his arms around her and tell her that he was there for her.

It always brought her back to him…

It was six months ago that he started to worry more about her. She was getting sick in the morning… every morning… Certain smells and foods would bring it on. He was so scared that he would lose the one that he had fought so hard for. He confided with his mother on her condition. She sat there patiently and listened to everything. When he was finally done, she took in a deep breath and patted him on the hand. She said that there was nothing to worry about. It was just a new chapter in their lives together. He couldn't understand what she was trying to say. She smiled at him.

They were going to have a baby.

She wasn't sure why her belly started to grow. She just understood that there was a life growing inside of her. She was frightened at first by the thought. She thought that she done something wrong or that she ate something bad. William explained it the only why he knew how. He sat her down and told there that they both created the new life inside of her and it was an expression of their boundless love. She seemed to understand then. From then on, she kept asking when the baby was coming. He, his mother and father would only reply 'soon'.

It was never soon enough.

When she started to complain about not feeling well and her stomach being in knots earlier that night, he knew that soon had finally arrive. He ran to his parents' house and retrieved his mother to assist in the birth. Not only a skilled baker, his mother also helped bring new lives into the world. He and his father were not allowed in there while she worked. She said that a man couldn't stand the process that was birth. They were weak when it came to such things. That's why women gave birth, not men. His father wasn't one to disagree with that. They waited for so long; watched as his mother would come out on the occasion asking for things. She was careful not to allow them to look in when she opened the door. On the occasion he could hear her scream out in pain. He wanted to rush in, but he knew there was nothing he could do. When things got quiet, he worried the most.

No longer did he have to worry though.

Pulling the blanket gently away, he laid eyes upon his first born child.

"It is a boy," she handed him the wee babe, "We have a son William."

He wasn't sure if he was ready for the tiny life. He was proud of what he and she created, but there was a strangeness to it all. He had been waiting for this child to come into the world for the longest of times. He dreamed of the things he would teach him. He smiled at the thought of seeing his little walk for the first time. He imagined the first time he would hear him talk. He pondered on when he would be able to first use the bellows and help him and his father in the shop. He wondered so many things about what his child would be like.

All those seemed to fade away as she put his son in his arms.

Looking down at him, he could tell that he was fragile like most babies that come into the world. A crown of thick brunette hair lay on his head. Little pudgy fingers seemed to move without much thought. Light breaths moved his tiny breasts up and down to a rhythm that only he could hear. His eyes were still closed, but they wouldn't open for a while and that was okay.

William wondered if he could do this… be responsible for such a precious life…

Looking up to Sephire, all of his negative thoughts vanished. She was just as scared as he was. It was a new thing to her too. She just knew that it was hers and his. They would walk along the road together as they always had. There would be stumbles and a lot of scrapped knees, but they would always be there to pick each other up. That is what they promised to each other. That is what they held true in their hearts. Now they would share that with their son.

"Hello there," he finally said to the sleeping child, "I'm your daddy… welcome to the world my son."

He could hear his father chuckling from the door way. Both his parent stood there, tears whelming up in their eyes as they stared at the new parents. He motioned for them to come closer.

"Come and say hello to your grandson," he whisper.

They came in and looked upon the child with adoring eyes. They probably remembered the night William was born. They probably remember feeling the same way he and Sephire felt.

"What are you going to name him?" his mother asked.

"It's got to be a strong name," his father suggested, "Something worthy of the Black family."

"I don't know," he admitted, "We've spent all this time waiting for him to come, but we hadn't come up with one yet."

"William," Sephire smiled.

"Yes my darling wife," he smiled back at her.

She smiled once more and said again, "William."

He didn't understand what she wanted, "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

His mother gave a little giggle, "I think she wants to name him William."

Sephire nodded her head.

"I don't know," he thought, "It might be confusing for him and me if we both have the same name."

"Oh hush now," his father chided, "William is a fine name. I was the third Benjamin in my family. We figured it out…," he rubbed his stubble filled chin, "We'll call him Will for short. How about that?"

He looked to Sephire, who seemed to like the idea, then down to his son.

"Alright then," he smiled, "Welcome to the world William Black."


	13. Like Mother, Like Son

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Like Mother, Like Son**

* * *

><p>Songs of love struck males filled the air. Their shrill tweets, pips and warbles filled every corner of the village. They sang as loud and proud as they possibly could. They would tapper off and wait to see if there was a female that was allured by their song. If none answered, then they would start once again. Some considered it nothing more than an annoyance. Others thought of it as a true sign that spring had finally arrived.<p>

Will thought of it as the beginning of his father's and grandfather's trips.

The roads that they traveled would be thawed and filled with the ones that were adventurous enough to venture forth. Some wanted to see who had survived the harsh winter. Others needed find ways to restore their depleted larders. Few just wanted whatever the adventurous one had on them. It was a dangerous time to travel, but it was something that the Black men had to do every year.

It was a ritual that he could remember happening since he was little. His father and grandfather would pack up all the tools that they had made over the fall and winter, while his mother and grandmother would make and pack several days' worth of food. Buying and selling is what they would be doing on the road. Selling the tools they've made and buying as much metal as they could. Every town along that road would need something that broke over the winter. Every town would have some spare metal to trade. It would take some time to obtain all that they needed. They would be gone for quite some time. It was always so hard for Will to wait for them to come home.

"Can I go this year?" Will asked as his father as he packed.

His father only chuckled, "Not this year my son. You're just not big enough and the roads are filled with danger."

"I'm big enough!" he protested, "I help in the shop! I pump the bellows! I make trowel heads and sharpen knives! I can carry my weight!" he went to his father's bag and tried to pick it up.

He pulled and tugged with all his might, but his father's bag wouldn't budge.

"Will," his father picked up the bag with ease, "I know how badly you want to go, but I need you to stay here with your mother and grandmother."

"But…," Will started to argue, but his father's glare made his silent.

"Son…," he sighed, "When I was your age, I too had to stay at home while my father and grandfather went off into the world. Every year I would beg to go, but my father always told me the same thing. You know what that was?"

Will shook his head no.

"He told me that I needed to look after my mother and grandmother. That was my job while they were away and that I was the man of the house," his father placed his heavy, rough on his son's shoulder, "Your ten now and you're strong just like many a Black man before you, but you're not ready. I didn't get go until I was thirteen, but when I finally did you know what I kept thinking of?"

Will shook his head no once again.

"I kept thinking of home and if my mother was okay," he smiled, "And you know what? I still think of home when I leave, but," he sighed, "I know that everyone is safe, because my son, Will, is looking out for them. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Will nodded his head, "Yes. But one thing."

"Yes son?" his father smiled.

"Can I go with you and grandfather this time and stay home next year?" he asked.

His father rolled his eyes with a sigh, "No. You have to stay home," he picked up his son, threw him over his shoulder and headed out the shop door.

They came out into the cool light of the early spring morning. Their breath could be seen trickling out of their mouths and nostrils. There was still a thin glaze of frost on the ground, but it quickly disappeared underfoot. Numerous trails could be seen heading off in all sorts of directions. They showed how much life there still was in the sleepy little village and how much they were willing to get out of their homes after such a long winter. A set of slender shoeprints come from the Black's home and lead up to the only road out of the village. Will recognized them instantly and wiggled from his father's grip. He followed them as quickly as his feet would allow. Just up ahead stood the figures of his mother and grandparents. They looked to see the two of them approaching.

"There's my big strong boys," his mother held out her arms to her approaching son, "Come to see your father and grandfather off?" she gave him a little peck on the forehead.

"Yes," Will wiped away the little kiss.

"Where's mine?" his father walked up to his mother.

"I haven't forgotten," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

His father looked disappointed, "Is that all?"

"No," she wrapped her arms around him and brought her lips up to his.

"Eewww," Will turned away from his kissing parents.

"I know. Right?" his grandfather winked down to him.

"Oh," his grandmother put her hands on her hips with a huff, "You don't want yours then?"

His grandfather's eyes went wide, "I wasn't saying that! How else can I go if my Etty won't give me my goodbye kiss," he started to tickle her.

"Oh stop it you!" she tried not to laugh.

Soon Will's grandfather had her in his arms and they were engaged in a long kiss.

"Eww," Will had to turn away from them.

Soon lips were separated, though some wanted to linger just a bit longer.

"So gross," Will shuttered.

"Oh," his mother noticed his reaction, "Did I forget my biggest man?" she bent down and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Mom!" he pulled away and rubbed his cheek clean.

"Ha ha," everyone laughed.

"Alright," his grandfather snorted, "It's about time we headed out. These tools won't sell themselves you know," he eyed Will's father.

"I know, I know," his father smile, "We need go. We'll be back soon Sephire," he gently kissed her between the eyes.

She shyly smiled, "I know. I'll be waiting every day until you do."

His grandfather rolled his eyes, "Enough of that," he quickly turned to Will's grandmother and gave her a kiss, "It's time to go," he slung his pack over his shoulder, "Come on William. The road is calling and I'm not going to ignore it," he slowly started down the path.

"Better go before he gets too ahead of himself," his father picked up his sack and the pack tools, "Be back soon," he blew one last kiss to his mother.

They all said their final farewells and watched as the two men disappeared down the dirt path. Will wanted so badly to go with them, but he would respect his father's wishes and look after things. Though he really didn't understand what it meant 'to be the man of the house' meant.

"…Well…," his grandmother clapped her hands together, "That's enough of that. We have plenty to do today," she looked to his mother, "We've got a lot of bread and pies to make and the day ain't stopping for us. Come on then," she motioned for her to follow.

"Um… mother?" his mother giggled, "Did you manage to get any fruit?"

"Oh…," his grandmother stopped in her tracks, "I might have forgotten to ask around for such things. Hmph," she growled, "I guess I have to go to the neighbors before we get started, but," she thought for a moment, "Those loaves of bread need to get started too. And that will take the both of us to do so…"

"You can start the bread and I can go get the fruits and such," his mother volunteered.

"… Or I can go," William raised his hand.

The two women looked to one another, then smiled down at him.

"Oh my sweet child," his grandmother patted him on the head, "I'm sure you have more important things to do than our errands. Don't you want to go play or something?"

He thought for a moment, "Playing is fun… but," his father's words echoed in his head, "Father told me that I have to look after you while he and grandfather are away. I'm not really sure what that means, but if it means that I should help you out then that's what I'm going to do," he proudly puffed out his chest.

His grandmother looked back to his mother who only smile and nodded her head.

"Alright then," his grandmother turned back to him, "This is what we need. Go to our neighbors' homes and ask if they have any fruit to spare. Tell them that we will give them a loaf of bread in exchange for what they've got. Understand?"

"Fruit for bread… got it," he nodded his head.

"Good," she seemed pleased with his response, "Come back with whatever you can. Now go on," she shooed him away.

"And remember to be polite," his mother warned him, "and don't go too far and don't go into the woods."

"Yes mother," he called back as he grabbed a basket from the side of the house.

Off he ran like he was on the most important mission ever. He still wasn't sure if what he was doing meant that he was being a man, but he did want to help his mother and grandmother. Maybe if he did a really good job, they would make him a special treat. He smile at the thought of a yummy treat. He would definitely make sure to gather as much fruit as possible.

From house to house he went. From door to door he knock. The answer was the same however. Everyone's larders were just about empty and any kind of fruit had disappeared long ago. They were sorry that they couldn't help, but wished him well as he went on his way. He remembered to be polite, as his mother said, and thanked them. The morning was gone and there were no more people to ask. He would have to return to his mother and grandmother empty handed. He sighed as he dragged the basket behind him.

"Why so glum?" a voice surprised him.

"Oh!" he let out a yelp, "Miss Abbigail. You surprise me," he greeted her.

The slender woman stepped out from the shadow of the house. She was always a quite woman and somewhat strange to Will. She would often come by his father's shop and linger. She would twirl her golden hair around her finger and ask his father all sorts of silly questions. She would sway her hips back and forth and giggle at whatever his father would say. His father would roll his eyes and say that he was too busy to talk with her. She would just say that just being with him was fine enough. Soon his mother would come into the shop with a pail of water or something to eat. Will would notice that Miss Abbigail would give a slight growl when his mother would come in. She would suddenly say that she had something else to do and leave quickly. She always spoke so kindly to him and his father, but to his mother she would be quick and sharp.

"I'm sorry my child," she gently patted him on the head, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you going all about the village from door to door and was wondering what you were doing."

Will looked down to his empty basket, "I was trying to gather enough fruit for my mother and grandmother, but nobody has any," he sighed, "My father said I was the man of the house while he's away, but I don't think I'm doing a good job…"

"Poor thing," Miss Abbigail frowned, "How disappointed your mother will be… She and your grandmother make the best of pies and pastries…"

"I know," he sighed once more.

"Too bad I can't give you some of mine," she brought out a basket filled to the brim with plump blackberries, "I need them for my poor ailing mother…"

Will looked over the berries with awe. They would be prefect for mother's pies and tasty treats.

"Please Miss Abbigail," he looked up to her, "My mother is willing to give a loaf of bread for any fruit and for these she would probably be willing to give you two or three loaves. Please Miss Abbigail," he begged, "may I have these?"

Miss Abbigail clicked her tongue, "I'm so sorry my dear," she ran her fingers through his black hair, "but as I said, these are for my very sick mother who is carving them, but," she rubbed her chin in thought, "I could tell you where I got them and then you mother wouldn't have to give away bread."

"Oh yes please," he grew excited.

She smiled, "Just outside the village in a clearing, there are bushes loaded with blackberries. Too many to be picked. Your mother would have enough to last through the early part of spring. She could make so much money…," she pointed to the line of trees that separated the village from the forest.

He looked out onto the forest. He had been there many times, but never without his parents or grandparents. And his mother had specifically warned him not to go into the woods. There were many things that lived in the woods that were dangerous... wolves… boars... bandits… and all sorts of creatures that couldn't be described. He had never been out there alone.

"I should go get my mother…," he started to walk away.

"And take her away from what she's already doing?" Miss Abbigail smirked, "It isn't that far… and everything should still be asleep… I'm sure that you could just pick what you need and no one will be the wiser…," she smiled as she walked away, "Goodbye Will…"

"Bye Miss Abbigail…," he continued to stare at the woods.

It was true that he didn't want to disturb his mother. She was probably had at work making bread and it was always difficult for her to stop.

"If it's not that far…," he looked around, "… then I shouldn't be too long…," he headed for the woods.

He didn't have to go far to find the clearing that Miss Abbigail had told him about. Everything was quiet and nothing seemed to be awake. He looked around to make sure that it was all clear. The light layer of frost only showed one step of shoeprints coming in and out. They must have belonged to Miss Abbigail.

"There doesn't seem to be anything around," he snuck from his hiding place, "and here more than enough berries," he approached the bushes quietly, "and they do look so good…," he reached out to pluck a particularly plump black.

Click, click, click, click… something angrily chattered at him.

He looked around, but he couldn't see what was making the clicking noise. It must have been a squirrel or a bird that was letting him know it was there and unhappy with him. He just shrugged his shoulders and picked the berry. Popping it into his mouth, he savored the sweet tartness that filled his mouth. It was so juicy that he had a hard time keeping it all in his mouth. Giving one good swallow, he let out a contented sigh.

"Mother will love these," he started to pick handfuls of berries and place them in his basket.

Click, click, click, click… something continued to chatter at him.

"What is that?" he started to grow uneasy.

The blackberry bush he was just picking from started to shake and tremble. He took a few steps towards it, not sure what was causing it. The shaking stopped as he approached. He stopped and listened for any kind of noise or movement.

Click… SCREECH!

Something hard and black jumped out at him. It clicked its sharp mandibles as it tried to cut into him. He struggled to keep the thing away and pushed with all his might to get it off of him. He was finally able to slip his foot under the belly of the creature and push it away. The creature landed a few feet away from him and thrashed about trying to get off its back. Will quickly got to his feet to see what attacked him.

It was the biggest beetle he had ever seen. Its jet black shell shimmered in the morning light. It clicked and screamed as it tried to right itself. Will knew better than to stick around. He started to run back the way he came, but stop suddenly. His path back to the village was blocked by a swarming mass of black beetles. They clicked and squealed at him in anger as they surrounded him. He soon had nowhere to go. Every step was closer to a beetle and they seemed hungry.

"Go away!" he shouted at them, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" he prayed that someone would hear him.

One got too close and snapped at his ankles.

"NO!" he put out his hands in front of him.

His hands suddenly felt warm. He was sure that the beetles were all over him. He shook his body to get them off, but he could feel nothing on him. He slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, the beetle that had taken a snap at him was screaming in pain as it burned into a pile of ash. He looked to his hands and saw that there were trickles of flames coming from his fingertips. He whipped his hands about to put out the flames, but they wouldn't go away. Looking up, he noticed the beetles had backed away from him.

"Yeah…," he called out in a shaking voice, "Come near me and I'll… I'll…," he looked to the flames once more, "I'll set you on fire," he pushed his hands towards them.

Nothing happened.

He tried more, but the flames had started to fade. The beetles took notice to the dying flames and started their approach once more. Will flicked his hands and tried to keep the flames alive, but they soon disappeared altogether. The beetles clicked and screeched as they came closer. He was soon up against a tree and didn't even have a stick to beat them away with.

"MOTHER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The beetles readied to pounce. As they took flight, a brilliant flame of blue and orange filled the clearing. Husks of burnt beetle shells fell to the forest floor. The sounds of their clicking and squeals disappeared as the shells collapsed in on themselves. Only the beetles were burned; not a single blade of grass, leaf or even the delicate frost was singed or melted.

Looking up, Will saw his mother standing in the clearing wide eyes and pale. Flames of blue and orange surrounded her, but soon died down as she ran towards him.

"WILL!" she threw her arms around him, "Are you okay!? What are doing out here? I told you not to go into the woods!" she looked so worried.

Will was still in shock about the way his mother was able to summon such intense flames… how he was able to… He looked down to his hands and then to his mother.

"What's wrong?" she looked him over carefully, "Did those creatures hurt you?"

He looked from the husks of beetles to the one that he had burned. She must have notice his distress and took him close to her.

"It's okay my son… it's okay," she soothed him, "Everything will be alright…"

"But…," he finally found his voice, "How did I… how did you…?" he looked up to her.

She sighed as she wiped away a tear, "You don't have to fear, but you cannot tell anyone of this. We must keep this between us."

"What about father…?" he asked.

"Even him. No one must know," she hugged him once more, "I was so afraid of this… I hoping that you would never have to live through my terrors… but now," she looked into his eyes, "your power is waking inside of you…"

"I'm scared mother," he held onto her tightly.

"Shh… my child…," she kissed him in between the eyes, "I will teach how to control it. You will see that within you is an amazing gift. One you can use to save others… or cause great pain… that is for you to decide… I can only guide you… It is your choice on how you wish to use this gift…"


	14. Close to Home

It's been a while. No excuse. Just haven't been inspired to write for this story. Lack of hits and the belief of it is just not that interesting to most. But why should I care. It's my story and I should put everything I've got into it. I love the little Fable Universe I've created. I hope you enjoy it too. On I write, whether or not someone reads this. Enjoy and hope to see you next chapter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Close to Home**

He watched her from the doorway. Quietly she prepared several days' worth of food, wine and water. Looking out the window, she gave a big sigh. She wasn't happy that they were going. She wanted them to stay. Too dangerous this time of year she said, but it was a journey that had to be taken. They needed the extra supplies for winter. The snows had already started, but they had mostly melted away. The roads were still passable and as long as they were open they would take the journey.

His mother sighed once more as she finished wrapping up the last of the rations. Hearing her discontented sighs, his father came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She disappeared behind his well-muscled body. Just barely he could hear their conversation.

"You're not happy…," his father place his chin on her head.

"Of course not," she sighed, "I don't want you to go."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You know that we have to. The extra supplies will really help out. Mother thinks it's going to be a bad winter… having something extra is always a good thing…"

She sighed once more, "I know, I know. It's always good to have a full larder, but not if it means possibly losing my boys," she wiped away a tear.

"Sephire," he was surprised by her response, "You're not losing anyone. We're just going to the village south of here. Four… five days tops. We'll be back before you know it," he gave her a reassuring hug.

"I just… I just have a bad feeling," she shuttered, "I don't want you and Will to go."

He hated that she felt this way, "Nothing's going to happen. Will's a strong young man now. He can even swing my biggest maul with ease. Shape metal that took me until I was in my twenties to hammer out. He's strong," he gave a strange smile, "Stronger than most… I think he takes after you," he kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

Little did his father know how true that was. Will pulled away from the tender scene with his parents. Heading back to his room, he thought about all that he had been through the last six years. Finding out that he had magical abilities and his mother too possessed them. Together they would go out into the woods for lessons on how to control them. After he would be in the shop all day, at the bellows or shaping metal for his father, he would sneak off with his mother to learn about what lay dormant in him. Something that was waking slowly… something that was growing every day.

For the most part, Will had a grasped his internal flame. Not yet mastered, but could wield it with confidence. It was sometimes difficult to hide his abilities from the rest of his family. If the forge was growing dim, he could bring it back to life. His father wondered how he was able to relight it so quickly. He would just stumble through an excuse and his father would just rub his stubble filled chin, shrug his shoulders and accept his son's answer.

Though… Will was sure that his father knew something, but he wasn't going to prod.

Probably for the same reason he didn't ask his mother how they could perform such strange feats.

Picking up his bag from his bed, Will swung it over his shoulder and headed out back to the main room. He looked to see if his parents were still in a loving embrace. His father was gone, leaving his mother looking out the window sighing.

"Mother?" he called to her.

"Oh Will," she seemed to come back to herself, "I didn't see you there. Are you already to go?" she straightened his shirt and brushed his mahogany locks out of his face.

"I am," he smiled, "but are you?"

She shook her head as she grabbed the food rations, "I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this trip."

"Oh mother," Will rolled his eyes, "We've done this a thousand times and have never had any trouble. No bandits or beasts or demons… nothing has ever come after us."

"I know," she sighed, "but a mother worries," she gently stroked his cheek.

He took her hand, "We'll be back before you know it. It will be like we never even left."

She only sighed, "I know..."

"We're not too late, are we?" his grandmother stormed through their front door, "If those two left without breathing a goodbye, they better not come back."

"Oh Etty," his grandfather rolled his eyes, "Give it a rest."

"I will not," she snorted, "There's my little boy," she noticed Will and ran over to him with open arms, "I'm glad you haven't left without saying goodbye to your elderly grandparents. I would be so devastated if you did," she gave him a big hug.

"Oh grandmother," he hugged her back, "We wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Not if we wanted to come back anyway," his father entered with a laugh, "I rather like it here and my wife," he threw one of his arms around Will's mother's waist.

"Glad I'm a reason you want to come back," she pulled away from him, "I've packed enough for a week just in case," she handed him a neatly bundled package of food and drink, "Hopefully you won't be needing it all."

"Thank you my dear," he carefully place the package in his bag, "We'll be back soon," he leaned in for his goodbye kiss.

Her lips met his and they lingered for a while. Will turned away from them. He was use to their affection ways, but he still didn't want to look at it. Of course he couldn't escape from his grandparents' displays of affection either. He would just close his eyes and wait for the kissing noises to stop. Once they did, he knew it was safe to open his eyes.

"Alright then," his father pulled away from his mother, "We better go before it gets too late. It may not be far, but I would like to get to the village by sunrise tomorrow."

"If you wanted that, then you should have left when the sun came up," his grandfather snorted.

"Well he's not traveling with you now," his grandmother clicked her tongue, "He's the one who's going out into the world. Facing all the dangers. He has Will traveling with him, not some dried up, growing fatter by the day old man."

"Now listen here woman!" his grandfather started.

Will's father motioned for them to leave before it got ugly and it would. Quietly they made their out. Gingerly his father closed the door. The sounds of his grandparents' argument could still be heard, but they would soon stop.

His father released a heavy sigh, "They'll be at it for a while, but you know how it goes," he chuckled, "We'll be back in few days," he brought his wife in close and kissed her in between the eyes, "Keep an eye on my parents, won't you?"

She managed to smile, "You know I will. Come here son," she held out her arms to Will.

Will came in and gave such a big hug, he lifted her off the ground, "Love you mother," he kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too," she whispered in his ear, "Keep your father safe… you too…"

He understood what she was referring to. They pulled away from each other. His father move in, gave his own big hug. Their lips meet in a tender embrace. His father pulled back, but his mother seemed to want it to go longer. It was time to part though. The sooner they left, the sooner they would be able to return. It was always difficult to say goodbye, but they wouldn't be long. It was supposed to a quick trip to the village in the south. Will and his father were visiting a fellow blacksmith to trade goods and supplies. But there was also something very important that they were picking up.

"Goodbye Sephire," his father kissed her once more, "We'll make it by morning, trade our goods and come right back before the roads become too treacherous. Alright my love?" he kissed her once more.

She smiled as she gave him one more hug, "Take care of our son and yourself," she pulled away, "I love you… always…"

That seemed like such a strange thing for her to say. She always worried whenever they left, but her goodbyes were never… so sad. Waving them off, she watched them follow the only road out of the village. Will looked over his shoulder a few, just for one last glimpse of his mother. She stood there until the trees covered the road and the buildings could no longer be seen. His father was right when he told him a long time ago that when one is on the road all they think about is home. For three years he had traveled with his father to places far, but his mind and heart would always be at home with his mother and grandparents.

"You alright son?" his father patted him on the back.

He smiled, "Just thinking about the gift for mother," he pulled out a metal key that he kept on a string around his neck, "She's going to love it."

"I just hope that James was able to make the mechanism that plays the song," his father sighed, "Without it, the music box won't play. I'm sure he has though," he looked up through the canopy, "He's a good sort and better at making moving things. He won't let us down. Sephire will love her birthday present."

Flowers, chocolates and new baking pans were always on the standard gift list when it came to Will's mother. She loved everything that she got, but these things had grown stale over the years. He and his father wanted to give something that had thought and sentimental value. Having good heads on their shoulders, they did the sensible thing. They asked Will's grandmother what they should give his mother. A music box she suggested; something she could listen to while they were away and keep them close to her heart. It was perfect. Will's father meet with his friend and he told them how to make the box for the components he would make. An ornate eight sided box with a top that would open. The song that they chose was one that his mother would hum throughout the day and into the night. It had no words and seemed a little sad, but it felt sweet and innocent. It was the last thing Will would remember before he fell asleep. It often woke him gently in the morning with smell of bacon, eggs and biscuits. He loved that song and it would sound so lovely coming from hand crafted box.

Their journey was an easy one. No bandits or beasts. Just small woodland creatures and song birds came across their path. They stopped and ate their mother's prepared meals. Will's father even let him have a sip of the mulled wine she packed. It was little too much for him and he spat it out right away. His father laughed as he took a big swig from the bottle. With full bellies, they were able to continue through the night till the stars and moon faded in the growing light of the morning sun. It was peeking just above the horizon as they entered the village.

Will was always amazed by the sheer size of the place. It was far larger than his own village with a lot more people as well. Where he was use to only forty or so people, there had to be over a hundred people living there. Homes and businesses crammed into a tiny plot of land next to a wide river. He felt overwhelmed when the streets grew crowded and had a hard time passing through them. It was early enough that most people were still at home eating their breakfast.

In no time they made their way to the blacksmith's shop. He was already getting the forge ready for a long day's work. His two apprentices were at the grinding stone sharping tools and knives. They greeted Will and his father as they entered the shop. The blacksmith growled at them to get back to work, which they promptly did. He came over and gave Will's father a hardy handshake.

"Good to see you James," his father greeted him.

"Same here old friend," he laughed, "Good to see you too Will," he slapped him hard on the back.

Will coughed out a hello as his father and James laughed. Motioning them to follow, Jame lead them to the back of his shop. Back there he had all sorts of widgets and gadgets that he had been working on. Will didn't know what most of them did... most probably didn't. Looking through all of his creations, he finally found the one he was looking for. Gingerly taking it from the shelf, he asked for the box that Will and his father made. Pulling it from his bag, Will's father placed it on a wooden table in the shop. James took his small tools and started to place the mechanism in the box. He fastened it tightly, but making sure not damage any of the delicate parts. Wiping his brow, he closed the top.

"All it needs is the key now," James looked to Will's father.

He nudged Will. Stepping forward, he took the key from around his neck and handed it to James. Gently he placed it in the hole that they left. It fit perfectly as they had hoped.

"Turn it son," his father smiled.

Taking in a deep breath, Will twisted the the key until the spring inside grew tight. Letting it go, Will watched as the metal box opened. As it did, the melody that his mother as hummed filled the air. His father laughed as he congratulated James on a job well done. Will wasn't really listening to them. He was more interested in the haunting song. So many memories came back him; so many wonderful times with his mother. He swore he could feel her warm arms around him as he listened.

The song started to slow as the music box wound down. Instead of hearing his father words, he heard something else entirely. Screams of men, women and children filled his ears as the last note of the song played. They were crying out in terror. He turned away and put his hands over his ears to block out the terrible cries, but they wouldn't stop. His father noticed his anguish and tried to see if he was alright. Will couldn't hear a word he was saying. The screams died down, but his world grew dark. A vision came to him. He saw his mother kneeing before a man with a white and red mask that wore dark armor and a red hood. She was begging and pleading with the man, but Will couldn't make out her words. The masked man bent down to her, stroked her cheek, wrapped his cloak about them and disappeared.

The suddenly the light returned to Will's world. He had ended up on the floor of the shop clutching the music box in his hand.

"Son! Son!" His father's words finally reached him, "Are you alright?"

He couldn't speak as he sat up. The nightmarish vision of his mother and the masked man plagued his mind and held his tongue.

"Drink this son," he held a ladle of water to his lips.

He only took a few sips before he felt the need to stand up. His father tried to convince him to stay down, but his heart told him that he had to move quickly. He made it to the front of the shop before his father took home of.

"What's wrong son?!" he held him tight, "What's gotten into you?"

Will could feel that his lips were ready to speak, "They're in danger!" he shouted, "I've seen it... Villagers screaming in terror... Mother down before a man with a red and white mask..."

His father turn ghostly white, "What did you say Will?" he turned him around, "A man with a mask? What did he do? What did he do to her!?"

Tears started to fall from his eyes, "... he took her... He took her..."

His father's eyes went wide as he looked to the north where their village lay. Will was about to say something but the sound of galloping hooves interrupted him.

"The children of Balvorn are attacking! The children of Balvorn are attacking," a man on horseback rode up to the growing crowd.

"Where?! Who?! Us?!" many of the villagers grew frightened.

"The village north of here! They're heading there!" he yelled as he rode off to warn more people.

Whispers filled the air as everyone started to wonder if the demonic army would come to their home. Will and his father paid them no mind. Down the road they ran; out of the village as fast as their legs could carry them. They cared not what beast or man they met along the way. Nothing would stop them from returning home. All Will could think about was the vision that filled his mind with horror and tore deep into his soul. He hoped and prayed that they weren't too late. He hoped and prayed that his vision was wrong or hadn't happened yet. He hoped and prayed that they would make it back to the village in time.

"Mother," he whispered.


End file.
